Hikari no Yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 3
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: Brick y sus hermanos están a sólo pocos mundos de encontrar el "Lago de los recuerdos". Nuevos aliados entraran en escena, poderosos enemigos les harán frente y una devastadora verdad cambiará el rumbo de su aventura. Podrán los tres rowdyruff boys sobreponerse a estos eventos y restaurar todo a su correcto orden? Leer los dos arcos anteriores antes del presente
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer este fic les recomiendo que lean Hikari no yami! season 2**

**Tema de entrada/Opening**

**Highschool of the Dead op. theme by ****Kishida Kyoudan and The Akeboshi Rockets**

**(Inicio de la canción)**

_Rápidamente se encienden tres luces (roja, azul y verde) sobre los desvestidos cuerpos de Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, respectivamente, quienes sonreían con sus ojos cerrados. _

_Luego nos encontramos en la calle de una ciudad donde vemos a Brick (con un uniforme de secundaria: chaqueta negra, camisa blanca que llevaba desarreglada del lado derecho, corbata carmesí, pantalones negros y un par de uwabakis con suelas carmesí) y a Danny (con el mismo uniforme negro, corbata verde neón y ubawakis con suelas del mismo color). _

_El segundo escenario que se nos presenta es una banca de un parque donde vemos a Boomer (con su uniforme: corbata azul celeste y ubawakis con suelas del mismo color) tomando una gaseosa. A su lado está Jake (con su uniforme: __corbata rubí y ubawakis con suelas del mismo color__)._

_El tercer escenario que se muestra es una pared con un gran graffiti, el cual fue pintado con aerosol por Butch (con su uniforme: corbata verde y ubawakis con suelas del mismo color pero sin chaqueta negra) y Randy (con su uniforme: corbata púrpura imperial y ubawakis con suelas del mismo color)._

_En el cuarto, y último escenario, nos encontramos en una sala de arcade donde Jaden (con su uniforme de corbata roja) hablaba alegremente con Yuma (con su uniforme de corbata azul) y Fey (con su uniforme de corbata naranja). Sin percatarse de la presencia de un maltrecho Sync (con uniforme desgarrado) en la parte más solitaria de la tienda. Inmediatamente la imagen cambia al titulo del fanfic que poco a poco aparece acompañado por luces intermitentes. _

**Yureta genjitsukan nakushita mama de**

_Brick (con su uniforme de secundaria) y Momoko (con su vestimenta usual) están admirando un árbol de cerezos del instituto, hasta que ella decide irse; dejándolo solo (él se percata de esto). Luego vemos a Boomer (con su uniforme) mirando los empañados vidrios del salón por la nieve hasta que el rubio da un triste suspiro…_

**Gareki no you ni tsumi kasanaru**

_En ese momento, el reflejo de Miyako (con su vestimenta usual) pasa por el espejo pero desaparece al instante. Inmediatamente, el rubio se exaltó por su presencia que no notó sino hasta después que se fue. Después, vemos a Butch (con su uniforme completo) en el auditorio vació de la secundaria; admirando su interior…_

**Kono kanshou wa doko e yuku?**

_En ese instante, la figura de Kaoru (con su vestimenta usual) pasa justo a su lado lentamente. Butch se percata de lo que paso y sonríe levemente para luego articular con su boca **"****doko e" **__una vez que ella lo dejo solo. Repentinamente varias fotografías son lanzadas al aire…_

**Tsuieta kibou kangae akai ame wo harai hashitta muchuu ni**

_En una habitación completamente oscura, donde la única luz provenía de la pantalla de una laptop, vemos a Fey (con su uniforme) trabajando de forma desesperada con miles de fotos a su alrededor. La imagen pronto cambia al patio de la secundaria donde un inseguro Jaden (con su uniforme) y Jubel le daban la espalda a un ansioso Yuma (con su uniforme) y a Astral quienes estaban a unos metros de ellos. Por último, en la azotea de la secundaria, vemos a Randy, Jake (sentado en el barandal) y a Danny (los tres con sus uniformes) admirando el cielo. Luego, sólo Danny observa la palma de su mano que convierte en un puño a los pocos segundos. _

**Kuzureta kanjou wo no hate ni**

_Cae la noche en el instituto y las cosas se vuelven más agitadas. Esta vez vemos a los nueve jóvenes (con sus vestimentas normales y uniformes negros) corriendo hacia lo que parecía ser una horda de sincorazones que iba hacia ellos. _

**Nani o miru? Nani ga aru?**  
><strong>Mada shiranai<strong>

_Fey (equipado con su keshin armed), Jaden y Yuma son los primeros del grupo en enfrentarse contra los sincorazones, derrotándolos sin muchos contratiempos para luego seguir con su camino. Cuando de repente la escena es consumida por fuego… _

**Hakanai subete no mirai wa**

_Ésta pronto cambia a Jake derrotando a unos nobodies con su fuego control__. Detrás de él, Randy usó su ninja elemental change ayudarlo al igual que Danny, quien usó sus maleficios para acabar con los enemigos restantes. _

**Tada mugon ni me no mae ni**  
><strong>Hirogari tsuzuketa<strong>

_Vemos a Butch luchando dificultosamente contra Zein, seguido por Boomer, quien usó una combinación de sus poderes de hielo y trueno, para luego darle paso a su hermano Brick quien ya estaba preparado para cortar a su enemigo con su llave espada._

**(Final de la canción**)

_Aparece la imagen de las powerpunk girls Z, seguida por otra con Herkel acompañado por cuatro personas; luego una tercera imagen con un grupo de sacerdotes con túnicas negras y una enorme sombra no humana detrás de ellos; y la última termina siendo un enorme lago mágico oculto en una oscura ciénaga. Concluye con una pequeña escena donde Brick (con su uniforme de secundaria) regresa a la realidad y velozmente se aleja del árbol de cerezos._

* * *

><p><span>Cáp. 1-Revelación impactante<span>

-Palabras como _depravación_ o _perversión_ eran las únicas que podían describir la situación actual. Justo allí, en un pequeño charco, las imágenes de los tres hermanos y sus dos acompañantes eran reflejadas. La persona detrás de este horrible acto no era humana, ni joven, ni tampoco de estatura común. Con sus grandes, largas y peludas manos cubrió su boca para no toser en el aire.

-"Ya vienen…" murmuro con una voz grave y desvanecida la gigante sombra que los observaba.

-El escenario pronto cambió a una alegre zona pesquera de un pequeño pueblo, donde pescadores y vendedores vendían sus productos frescos a toda la feliz clientela que caminaba por el concurrido lugar. Sin embargo, y para suerte de nuestros héroes, su lugar de llegada en ese pequeño distrito fue un escondido y solitario callejón al cual nadie le prestaba atención. Fue un golpe de suerte, considerando que aparecer de la nada por arte de magia pudo haber causado un revuelto.

-"Hmmmmm" decía Brick mientras admiraba todo a su alrededor como si algo del lugar hubiera activado su memoria.

-"Algo en este mundo me parece familiar, como si lo hubiera leído en un libro" se preguntaba el rowdyruff boy pensativo, sin percatarse de algo importante…

-"¡Wow Brick mira cómo cambiamos!" decía Boomer impresionado mientras veía su nueva apariencia al igual que hacían Butch, Jaden y Fey, lo que llamó la curiosidad del chico de rojo quien hizo lo mismo.

_-Brick tenía un chaleco rojo manga larga con franjas negras que se extendían por el centro y cuello alto de la prenda, pantalones cortos negros, largas medias blancas y zapatos árabes negros. Su cabello había dejado de ser anaranjado, ahora era marrón con una larga cola de caballo (la cual se mantenía gracias a un listón negro atado a ésta) y su gorra roja y negra ahora era una bandana que portaba los mismos colores de ésta. Sin mencionar que en sus oídos llevaba unos elegantes aretes de rubí._

_-Boomer tenía el mismo estilo de vestimenta que su hermano, con la diferencia de que su chaleco manga larga era color azul celeste. Su cabello había dejado de ser rubio, ahora era color mostaza desordenado con la mayoría de sus mechones peinados hacia los lados (de manera que, ninguno de los mechones rebeldes, cayeran sobre su frente). A diferencia del rowdy anterior, los distinguidos aretes del joven eran de zafiro._

_-Butch también llevaba la misma ropa que sus hermanos, sólo que su chaqueta manga larga era verde oscuro. Su cabello seguía siendo del mismo tono azul oscuro, con la diferencia de que ya no tenía su pequeña cola de caballo; ahora su pelo era mucho más largo (tanto que dos mechones caían sobre sus hombros). Sus refinados aretes eran de jade y no de rubí o zafiro._

_-En cuanto a Jaden, tenía una camisa roja sin mangas con cuello negro, pantalones negros y zapatos árabes del mismo color (sin medias). Mientras que Fey tenía una camisa anaranjada (con mangas), pantalones negros y zapatos árabes del mismo color (con medias blancas)._

-"Vaya…" murmuro Brick con cierta incomodidad luego de detallar su vestimenta con cuidado. "Creo que sobresalimos un poco ¿no creen?" le pregunto a sus hermanos algo avergonzado.

-"Tú lo has dicho" respondió Butch con cierto desagrado mientras observaba cuidadosamente sus largos mechones en sus manos. "No me gusta tener el cabello tan largo" señaló con cierto disgusto.

-"No lo sé hermano" dijo Boomer con cierta picardía mientras levantaba a Hayate del suelo para ponerlo sobre su cabeza. "Pienso que te ves bien de esa forma".

-"¡Cá-cállate!" replico el rowdyruff boy verde ruborizado ya que lo que menos quería era que lo vieran como una chica.

-"Este lugar…" comenzó a decir Fey, quien ahora estaba al lado de Brick. "Tiene cierto parecido con una ciudad arábica del pasado" comentó sorprendido.

-"¿Arábica?" le pregunto Brick confundido.

-"Si" asintió el chico de cabello verde serio. "De donde veni…¡Digo, vengo! Existe todo un continente igual a este mundo, sólo que mucho más avanzado" señaló, usando su tono grave; como si tratara de pensar detalladamente lo que acababa de pasar. En base a esto, Brick trató de sacar sus propias conclusiones con respecto a su llegada a este mundo que, según Fey, existía en el mundo de donde venía.

-"¿Quieres decir que…hicimos un viaje en el tiempo?" le pregunto muy curioso.

-"Es probable" respondió él y guardó silencio por unos minutos, oportunidad que aprovechó Brick para meditar un poco por su cuenta.

-"Si es así, entonces por qué yo también lo recuerdo…cómo si lo hubiera leído en alguna parte…" pensaba detalladamente, ignorando la voz de Jaden que lo llamaba con desesperación.

-"¡Brick, un poco de ayuda!" exclamo, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que rápidamente se dieron la vuelta, sólo para ver al joven de cabello marrón reteniendo a un enojado chico de cabello azul oscuro que quería golpear a su risueño hermano de cabello mostaza.

-"Muy bien ustedes dos dejen de…" pero antes de que pudiera detenerlos, un alboroto afuera del callejón llamó la atención del grupo.

-Cuando el quinteto decidió dar un vistazo, estuvo casi a primera fila del problema. Al parecer unos jóvenes mayores de apariencia no muy amigable estaban molestando a un joven de su edad; de cabello verde muy oscuro (parecía negro a simple vista, pero no lo era), curiosos ojos bicolor (iris roja con pupila negra), camisa color rubí, pantalones cortos de color gris oscuro y zapatillas árabes con puntas color negras (sin medias).

-"¡Miren chicos es Jake!" exclamo el sujeto de cabello rubio mientras sus seguidores cercaban al joven.

-"¿Y cómo estuvo el trabajo de cargador hoy?" añadió en un tono sarcástico mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

-"¡Chicos, chicos por favor!" respondió el joven de forma elocuente mientras retrocedía con ambos brazos en alto.

-"Hoy realmente no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes ¿por qué no simplemente lo dejamos para mañana? Vamos Dayyan, ya he tenido suficientes problemas con el jefe como para agregar peleas en horas del trabajo".

-"¡Prepárate para conocer a mi puño Long!" exclamo el rubio muy animado al mismo tiempo que alzaba su brazo en alto, sin imaginarse que ese día su rostro conocería el pie de Brick.

-Sin habérselo esperado, Dayyan recibió una fuerte patada por parte del rowdyruff boy rojo justo en el mentón. La fuerza y velocidad a la que el chico de cabello naranja iba, fue suficiente como para mandar al rubio contra unos barriles llenos de pescado descompuesto; lo que provocó las burlas de todos alrededor.

-"¿Qué te parece si mejor conoces mi pie?" pregunto Brick con cierta ironía y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Satisfecho por lo que había hecho, luego miró a Jake quien le asintió con una sonrisa.

-"¡Grhgrh! ¡Déjame ir idiota!" reclamaba uno de los seguidores de Dayyan, él cual estaba siendo retenido por los brazos con completa facilidad por Butch.

-"Honestamente Brick…" comenzó a decir el rowdyruff boy verde en tono desanimado.

-"¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO!" grito el joven. Sin imaginarse que el chico de cabello azul iba a enojarse aún más con aquella persona hasta el punto de emplear más fuerza en su agarre hasta obligarlo a que cayera a sus pies en derrota.

-"Como estaba diciendo, Brick, ¿era necesario todo esto por unos debiluchos como estos?" le pregunto Butch.

-"Y lo dice el que tenía el record del más buscapleitos en la escuela" respondió su hermano con cierta ironía en su rostro, lo que hizo que el rowdy verde desviara su mirada avergonzada.

-"Además mira a Boomer por ejemplo, él se está divirtiendo a lo grande" señaló con cierta satisfacción.

-"¡Deja de moverte!" le reclamo el tercer y último seguidor de Dayyan mientras trataba de golpear a un ágil Boomer que esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaban.

-"¡Jajajaja!" reía el rowdyruff boy azul alegre mientras se movía de un lado a otro. "Necesitas ser más rápido si quieres hacerme daño" le sugirió muy sonriente a su atacante, esperando a que se enojara con él aún más; lo cual sucedió. No obstante, el chico de cabello mostaza ya estaba preparado para su reacción y simplemente se movió a un lado para luego hacerlo tropezar con su pie.

-Cuando Dayyan y sus seguidores se vieron abrumados por la fuerza y habilidades de los tres hermanos (más las burlas de la gente a su alrededor), decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse antes de que lo poco que les quedaba de orgullo fuera aplastado, oportunidad que aprovecharon los tres hermanos para alabarse entre ellos.

-"Brick y sus hermanos han mejorado mucho ¿no crees?" le pregunto Jaden con una cálida expresión a Fey quien le asintió con una sonrisa.

-"En verdad lo son" le respondió él mientras los observaba detalladamente desde lejos.

* * *

><p>-Más tarde ese día, en un pequeño pero acogedor hogar, se encontraban los seis jóvenes sentados alrededor de una desgastada mesa que se encontraba sobre un piso de tatami.<p>

-"¡Ustedes tres son realmente sorprendentes!" exclamo el joven de nombre _Jake Long_ (**American dragon/el dragón occidental**) con una gran sonrisa, elogiando a los hermanos. "Dayyan lo pensara dos veces antes de meterse con ustedes. Tal vez hasta podamos hacerle una visita más tarde".

-"¡Seguro! No me importaría darle una lección o dos" respondió Brick de forma risueña mientras se autoproclamaba con una pose cool.

-"He-hermano…" murmuro Boomer un poco avergonzado por su actitud infantil.

-"No vinimos aquí a dar palizas" añadió Butch muy serio.

-"Jejeje, lo sé" rió Jake ya un poco más relajado. "Aún así se los agradezco. De por si ya me es difícil mantener este lugar con lo poco que gano como cargador en el puerto y el abuelo no ofrece mucho con su pequeña tienda de magia".

-"¿Tienes un abuelo?" pregunto Brick por curiosidad debido a la forma impersonal que usó el chico de los ojos bicolor para referirse a su familiar.

-"Así es" asintió con una sonrisa. "Se puede decir que los dos somos muy cercanos".

-"¿Qué hay de tus padres?" pregunto esta vez un curioso Boomer. En ese momento, Jake bajó un poco la mirada y sonrió forzadamente; señal de que trataba de demostrar fuerza ante ellos.

-"Ellos...están retenidos en un país vecino" les explicó con cierta tristeza.

-"¡¿Qué dices?!" dijeron Brick y Boomer con expresiones sobresaltadas al igual que los otros; sin imaginarse que el resto del relato se vería obligado a terminar más tarde, luego de que un curioso ruido sordo llamara la atención de los jóvenes. En el momento en que Jake terminó su explicación, de la nada, los cinco fueron amargamente recibidos por la imagen de Fey desmayado sobre la mesa.

-"¡Fey!" grito el rowdyruff boy rojo muy preocupado al mismo tiempo que veía al pobre chico de cabello verde claro con dificultad para respirar.

-Arriba, en la habitación de Jake, los jóvenes se encontraban alrededor de Fey, cuyo rostro enrojecido, alta temperatura corporal y dificultad para respirar sólo podían indicar una cosa…

-"No hay duda" dijo Jaden una vez que comparó su temperatura con la de aquel chico. "Tiene fiebre".

-"Que extraño" señaló Boomer algo sorprendido. "No parecía que Fey estuviera enfermo hace unas horas".

-"Esa es otra de las cosas que podemos agregar a la lista de excentricidades de Fey" le respondió Butch sarcásticamente y en voz baja de manera que Brick no lo escuchara.

-"Lo siento chicos" dijo Jake luego de que entrara a la habitación con dos pequeños sacos en sus manos. "Lo único que el abuelo tiene es té de hierbas" añadió con cierta decepción.

-"Esta bien Jake, eso servirá" asintió Brick con una sonrisa, agradecido por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el chico asiático; quien le asintió de vuelta y los dejó para preparar el té.

-En el momento en que Jake se retiró, todos centraron sus miradas en el convaleciente Fey que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos. Algunos lo miraban con preocupación ya que no les gustaba verlo en ese estado. Otros todavía tenían sospechas en su contra y, como era de esperarse, difícilmente se mostraban afectados por su situación actual; pero sólo uno de ellos demostraría un acercamiento más profundo.

-"Por qué…" se preguntaba mentalmente Brick mientras miraba fijamente a aquel chico que se encontraba a su lado. "Por qué me siento tan apegado a Fey. Por qué siento este gracioso sentimiento en mí, como si compartiéramos algún tipo de vinculo. A veces me gustaría…" pensaba al mismo tiempo que, inconscientemente, movía su mano hacía la de él para darle un apretón de confianza.

-"Me gustaría saber más de ti" murmuró con cierta calidez que ni él mismo se imaginaba podía demostrar. Pero lo que menos espero fue que Fey, en su inconsciencia, apretaría la cálida mano de Brick; sorprendiendo al ahora exaltado rowdy.

-"Brick-san…" murmuro el chico de cabello verde con una pequeña sonrisa. De repente, una intensa luz verde con la forma de su keshin conejo (R_obin_) colisionó con una luz rosada con forma de dinosaurio, creando las siluetas de un hombre de largo cabello y un niño con peinado muy similar al de Fey.

-Este evento, obviamente, llamó el interés de todos (incluyendo Jake, quien jamás imaginó ser testigo de tal evento; aún si lo hacía a espaldas de nuestros héroes). Luego de que la imagen desapareciera, todos se sorprendieron al ver que Fey estaba comenzando a mejorar por si sólo.

-"¿Q-qué acaba de pasar?" titubeo Boomer pasmado. A su lado, su hermano Butch también estaba sin habla.

-"¿Acaso es humano?" admitió el rowdyuff boy verde estupefacto justo cuando Brick, rápidamente y a escondidas de los otros, se liberó del agarre de este misterioso joven, quien estaba empezando a recuperar la conciencia.

-"¿Q-que ocurre?" se pregunto el chico confundido y a la vez preocupado por las miradas espantadas de sus amigos.

-"Tú dinos, chico de las extrañas luces" respondió Butch de manera tajante; obviamente su posición no era la misma que los otros, quienes todavía trataban de entender lo que había ocurrido.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido. En respuesta, Boomer y Jaden le contaron todo; desde su repentino desmayó hasta la colisión de las luces, las cuales se imaginaban eran los dos poderes que Fey poseía. En ese momento, el pánico invadió al joven.

-"No…" murmuro casi sin aliento después de haber escuchado todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvo inconsciente a causa de su fiebre.

-"F-Fey" titubeo Brick en un intento por calmar al preocupado chico.

-"Váyanse…" susurro.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto el chico de cabello naranja ya que no logró escucharlo.

-"¡Necesito estar solo con Jaden!" exclamó, sobresaltando a todos los presentes; pero a la vez haciendo que las miradas de los hermanos se centraran en el ahora no tan inocente joven de cabello marrón.

-Minutos más tarde, en el piso de abajo, Boomer, Butch y Jake estaban alrededor de la mesa igual que hace unas horas. Como era de esperarse, ninguno de ellos se sentía con ansias de hablar; después de todo tenían una situación entre manos.

-"Entonces… ¿los cinco son viajeros?" les pregunto un nervioso joven de cabello verde oscuro a los dos hermanos.

-"¿Lo viste todo no es así?" respondió el chico de cabello azul con cierta ironía y de brazos cruzados.

-"¡Co-cómo lo!" titubeo Jake pasmado.

-"Jeje, nuestro sensei nos hizo entrenar nuestros sentidos al máximo como medida de seguridad" rió Boomer algo avergonzado mientras acariciaba a Hayate en su regazo.

-"Además acabas de confirmarlo con tu declaración" añadió Butch con seriedad.

-"¡O-oh! Ustedes realmente que me superan en todos los sentidos" admitió el joven de cabello verde mientras rascaba su cabeza avergonzado. Pero aún si aquel joven hacía todo lo posible por aliviar la tensión, en las mentes de los dos hermanos todavía persistía la imagen de su hermano Brick, quien se encontraba acostado en la azotea bajo el caliente sol; meditando sobre cómo acercarse más a aquel chico misterioso.

-"_Algo me dice que esto no era parte de tu plan_" le dijo Jaden al melancólico joven. "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Fey? Porque no creo que Brick y los otros nos vayan dejar tranquilos; de seguro pedirán todo tipo de explicaciones"

-"Lo sé" respondió él, interrumpiendo al chico de cabello marrón. "Pero no puedo decirles la verdad. No puedo decirle a Brick-san que soy su protegido que vino del futuro".

* * *

><p><strong>Hoooooola! :D Cómo se encuentran mis queridos seguidores? :) Yo estoy ansioso! XD Ansioso de poder presentarles, a inicios del 2014, la tercera temporada de la aventura de los tres hermanos y su largo viaje lleno de misterios, drama y aventura :) Podrán superar los nuevos obstáculos que se interpondrán en su camino? Sólo hay una forma de saberlo ;)<strong>

**Preview:**

**Brick: ¿Una misión?**

**Fey: Para asegurarme que ustedes no mueran_  
><em>**

**Jake: Esto es malo, muy malo**

**Boomer: ¿Son así de peligrosos?**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "La nación de las sombras: Hatsu"**

**Butch: ¡¿Qué clase de poder es ese?! **


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp. 2-La nación de las sombras: Hatsu

**Avisos:**

**1-Algunos de los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores de sus respectivos anime/manga (ppgz-inazuma eleven go)**

**2-Leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2**

Flashback (**hace varios días**)

_En el laboratorio principal de New Townsville:_

Prof. Ken: Ya pasó el plazo de tiempo acordado y ninguno de los tres ha regresado

Todos: …

**B**: Brick…

Fey: Brick-san…

_Al terminó de la clase de biología:_

Estudiante: ¡Fey! ¡Oye Fey! Todos vamos a casa de Masato a jugar videojuegos ¿quieres venir?

Fey: Lo siento chicos, tal vez en otra ocasión. Debo ir a la fuente de soda

_Fuente de soda_

**Annie**: Aquí tienen, un especial para tres

Fey: Gracias Annie-san, ¿cuánto te debemos?

**Annie**: Esta bien Fey-kun, éste lo paga la casa.

Fey: ¿D-de verás?

**Annie**: Si, es lo menos que **Jason** y yo podemos hacer por ustedes después de lo que las chicas nos contaron. En verdad lamento lo ocurrido

Jóvenes: …

Fey: …gracias, Annie-san

**Annie**: Con su permiso

Jun: Tsk, como si comer helado realmente fuera a cambiar las cosas

Fey: Jun…

Ichirou: No puedo imaginarme como estén sus hijos ahora **chomp!** probablemente debamos llamar al ejército o la marina

Jun: ¡Lo que menos necesitamos es tu molesta negatividad!

Ichirou: Cielos no grites, estoy aquí...

Jun: ¡Debería darte una buena paliza!

Fey: ¡Ya deténganse los dos! ¡Pelear entre nosotros no solucionara nada!

Ichirou: Hmmm, tienes razón. La pregunta es: qué haremos ahora

Jun: …

Fey: …

_Casa de los A__katsutsumi_

Fey: ¡Bu-buenas tardes! ¿Blossom-san?

B: Oh Fey, que bueno que llegaste. Hay alguien que quiere verte

Fey: ¿Quién?

Prof. Ken: Fey, hay algo que debes saber…

_Más tarde ese día_

Fey: ¡¿Ir al pasado?!

Prof. Ken: Sí. Antes que Brick y sus hermanos partieran, me sugirió esa opción en caso de que algo les ocurriera. Creo que a estas alturas ya debemos considerar usarla

Fey: Pero ¿por qué yo? , ¿por qué no Jun? Ella tiene mejor control sobre sus poderes que yo

B: Fey, Brick te eligió a ti porque te estima mucho. Muy en el fondo, el sabía que nadie más que tú podría completar la misión sin ningún problema en caso de que la situación lo ameritara

Prof. Ken: Además, pensando lógicamente, tú eres el único de los tres que entra en las categorías requeridas. Las habilidades de Jun-chan son únicas e irremplazables, la ciudad la necesita e Ichirou-kun es un poco impulsivo y no mide sus palabras, sin mencionar que sus poderes son algo inestables; pero creo que eso ya lo sabes

Fey: E-entiendo…

Prof. Ken: Claro que al final la decisión es tuya. No te enviaremos si no quieres, pero ni **Blossom** o yo iremos en contra de los deseos de Brick

Fin del flashback (**actualidad**)

-De vuelta a la realidad, vemos que Jaden y Fey todavía seguían en la habitación, solos, después de lo ocurrido. La razón era que ambos jóvenes todavía estaban pensando en una explicación lógica, pero que a su vez no fuera lo suficientemente completa como para revelar información oculta.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer?" se pregunto Fey preocupado. "No me gusta mentir, pero no puedo decirle a Brick-san y los demás de dónde vengo y la razón por la que estoy aquí".

-Luego de haberlo escuchado, Jaden continuó pensando detenidamente sobre cómo podría ayudar a su amigo con su dificultosa situación, después de todo, él ya era parte de todo el asunto de Fey.

-"Pues…" dijo el joven de cabello marrón mientras rascaba su cabello. "Realmente no entiendo muy bien todo esto sobre el flujo del tiempo y la continuidad del tiempo y el espacio" admitió algo decepcionado.

-"Pero lo que si puedo decirte es esto" continuó con una expresión más segura. "Cuando esa aura de dinosaurio colisionó con la del conejo y se crearon esas siluetas nadie pensó en Brick o tú" le confirmó al joven de cabello verde, quien no estaba al corriente sobre ese detalle.

-"Si yo no lo hice, dudo que Brick y sus hermanos hayan podido. Sólo tenemos que omitir el detalle de que el hombre y ese chico eran, bueno tu sabes, ustedes dos" le sugirió.

-Al principio, Fey flaqueó un poco. Como lo había dicho antes, no le gustaba mentir, y menos a sus seres queridos, pero no tenía otra opción; el Prof. le había advertido lo que podría pasar si ciertos eventos en el pasado cambiaban, por eso tenía que ser lo más discreto posible y no hablar mucho sobre su vida.

-"Su-supongo que puedo intentarlo" respondió con un tono melancólico, luego miró a Jaden con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias Jaden, por ayudarme y por haber mantenido el secreto" le dijo complacido.

-"Hey…" le respondió muy sonriente mientras hacía su pose de tomar una carta (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2**) y le guiñaba su ojo izquierdo.

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien tan cercano a Brick" bromeó el joven de cabello marrón con el fin de liberar un poco de tensión en Fey, lo cual logró. Pronto los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír entre ellos.

-Más tarde ese día, como colaboración para Jake por su hospitalidad, el grupo decidió ayudarlo en sus quehaceres del hogar debido a que el joven asiático siempre tenía problemas con su abuelo por no tener la casa ordenada para cuando él llegaba. La razón era simple, su trabajo como cargador en el puerto lo dejaba muy agotado como para ocuparse de la limpieza de su hogar. Sin embargo, eso nunca lo salvaba del regaño que recibía después.

-Mientras Fey y Jaden se encargaban de los cuartos, y Jake de sacudir los tapetes y limpiar la azotea, los tres hermanos estaban a cargo de ordenar el improvisado comedor y lavar los platos sucios.

-Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Fey les explicó lo ocurrido respecto a su fiebre y las luces. Al parecer, el hecho de que se hubiera enfermado repentinamente se debía a que sus dos auras, literalmente, peleaban entre sí con el fin de someter a la otra. Su primera aura, representada por su keshin Robin, fue con la que nació; pero su segunda aura, representada por su apariencia Tyranno, fue inducida por un villano de su ciudad; del cual no entró en muchos detalles, ni en el hombre de largo cabello con el chico a su lado.

-"Así que estás conforme con lo que dijo" inició la conversación Butch mientras limpiaba la mesa. "¿No vas a preguntarle nada sobre ese hombre y el chico que sus auras crearon?"

-"Hermano, creo que debemos dejar a Fey en paz. Ya nos dio las razones que queríamos por qué vamos a seguir insistiendo" sugirió Boomer con preocupación mientras limpiaba la entrada.

-No muy lejos de ellos, Brick escuchaba la discusión que sus hermanos estaban teniendo mientras lavaba los platos en un pequeño hueco lleno de agua, la cual trajo desde el río que recorría el pequeño pueblo.

-"No confió en él Boomer, siento que hay algo que nos está ocultando" le respondió de vuelta el rowdyruff boy verde.

-"¿Te calmaras si te digo que pienso hablar con él?" le pregunto Brick con voz seria mientras lavaba los trastes. Inmediatamente, los dos hermanos dejaron de hacer sus quehaceres y miraron al chico de cabello naranja sorprendidos.

-"Por supuesto que me parece extraño que no los mencionara, pero tampoco creare dudas respecto a él" continuaba mientras hacía su trabajo.

-"Sólo dame más tiempo Butch y te prometo que te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre él" le dijo, con la esperanza de que su hermano le pusiera un fin a todo el asunto de Fey.

-"Jo…parece que alguien se ha apegado mucho con cierta persona" se burló el chico de cabello azul oscuro sarcásticamente.

-"¡Hermano!" le replico Boomer algo enojado.

-"Y tú no sabes cuando cerrar la boca" le respondió Brick con el mismo tono sarcástico. "Ahora sigan limpiando que no tenemos todo el día".

-"¡Entendido!" respondió el rubio cómicamente mientras hacía un saludo militar.

-"Si-si…" dijo Butch con una pequeña sonrisa y pronto los tres continuaron con sus quehaceres entre bromas tontas y comentarios fuera de lugar.

-Ya de noche, en otro lugar, Dayyan y sus secuaces todavía estaban afligidos por la humillación que sufrieron por Brick y sus hermanos. Si antes eran conocidos como los reyes del lugar, con la demostración de hoy ya podían despedirse de esa reputación.

-"¡Maldición!" exclamo uno de los seguidores de Dayyan enojado. "¡Por culpa de esos chicos ahora somos el hazmerreír!"

-"Debemos vengarnos de ellos y de Jake también" sugirió el otro.

-"¿Y que sugieres idiota? ¡Esos tres son más fuertes que nosotros!" le respondió su líder de vuelta, exasperado por todo lo ocurrido.

-Mientras discutían, ninguno de los presentes se percató del curioso polvo negro que fluía dentro de la habitación. Una vez adentro, éste comenzó a agruparse y elevarse; tomando una forma humana que pronto llamó la atención de los tres jóvenes.

-"¿¡Qué rayos!?" exclamo Dayyan asustado mientras sus compañeros sólo mostraban expresiones de miedo. Poco a poco, el polvo negro adquirió color y lo que parecía ser una masa oscura se volvió una persona; un curioso joven para ser exacto.

-Largo cabello rubio con cola de caballo, ojos azules con antifaz rojo para ocultar su identidad. Traje ajustado negro y rojo con hombreras, rodilleras, guantes y coraza oscura. Aún si su apariencia podía parecer muy extravagante para los tres jóvenes árabes, para un citadino(a) común la palabra correcta para describir a aquella persona de rojo sería: _un superhéroe._

-"Hmmmm" musitaba el chico rubio de traje rojo mientras estudiaba todo a su alrededor calmadamente, incluyendo a Dayyan y sus amigos quienes murmuraban entre ellos; sin imaginarse que el joven escuchaba todo lo que decían.

-"E-¡Escucha!" le reclamo Dayyan mientras lo señalaba con su dedo. "¡No sé quien te creas, pero acabas de invadir nuestro territorio!"

-"Seguí su rastro hasta acá, pero veo que no están aquí" dijo el joven de largo cabello rubio al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba todo exhaustivamente, nada más para asegurarse de que no estuviera cometiendo un error.

-"¡Oye!" exclamo Dayyan enojado justo cuando tomó al joven rubio por el cuello. "¡Será mejor que te vayas antes q…!"

-"¡Dayyan!" gritaron sus amigos asustados.

-Sin que nadie se lo imaginara, o pudiera hacer algo al respecto, el misterioso superhéroe rubio no dudo, ni por un segundo, en desenfundar su revólver y borrar del mapa al líder del grupo. Su arma, en lugar de estar cargada con balas, disparó un rayo rojo que no dejó rastro del tosco líder árabe (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2**).

-"¿Hmm?" musito nuevamente el rubio, esta vez algo sorprendido por el polvo negro que flotaba alrededor de él.

-"Entiendo, no debo eliminar a los nuevos recipientes" dijo como respuesta para el polvo, luego enfundó su revólver rápidamente.

-"Q-q-qué acaba de pasar…" titubeo asustado uno de los secuaces de Dayyan mientras el misterioso joven creaba un mini vórtice de polvo negro mano.

-"N-¡No lo sé pero será mejor que nos alejemos de este loco ahora!" grito desesperado su compañero.

-"Residan en sus nuevos huéspedes y háganlos fieles servidores de su excelencia" le dijo el chico rubio al vórtice, y luego hizo que éste se esparciera sobre los asustados jóvenes árabes. Cabe destacar que, al estar en una zona casi desierta, nadie pudo auxiliarlos del mal que se había colado frente a sus narices.

* * *

><p>-A la mañana siguiente, como muestra de agradecimiento para Jake y su abuelo por dejarlos pasar la noche en su hogar, los chicos decidieron ayudarlos con su problema económico. Esto no era algo que los sorprendiera. La casa de su nuevo amigo apenas podía mantenerse en pie con lo poco que ganaban él y su abuelo; sin mencionar el escaso mobiliario que tenían.<p>

-Debido a esto, el grupo concluyó que la mejor y más rápida forma de acelerar las ganancias para Jake y su abuelo era que se dividieran en grupos de dos e hicieran la mayor cantidad de trabajos posibles en el pueblo. Oportunidad que aprovechó cierto rowdyruff boy para quedar con una determinada persona con la cual esperaba romper el hielo aún más.

_En el puerto_

-"**Sigh!"** suspiró Butch cansado después de haber llevado una pesada caja a la cubierta de un barco.

-"Todavía no puedo creer que nos haya tocado el trabajo más pesado" se quejó mientras secaba algo de su sudor de su frente.

-"Ngngn, ja…estoy de acuerdo" le respondió un agotado Jaden luego de haber hecho lo mismo que el rowdyruff boy verde. "Para la próxima, escogeremos antes que Brick y Boomer" añadió con cierta fatiga.

-"Je, por supuesto" respondió Butch con una pequeña sonrisa. Si de algo, al menos, podía estar agradecido, era el hecho que el chico hizo todo lo posible por mantener su físico, resistencia y fuerza nivelados; aún si los deportes no eran en realidad su gusto preferido.

-"¿Huh?" musito confundido en el momento que vio a un misterioso joven abordar el barco. Cuando pudo mirarlo más de cerca, notó que no era una amenaza; sólo uno de los molestos amigos de ese presuntuoso chico rubio del otro día.

-"¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?" pregunto el chico de cabello azul oscuro con cierta molestia mientras él y Jaden lo observaban deambulando sin rumbo por el barco.

_Tienda de antigüedades, trastienda_

-"Así que…" comenzó a decir Boomer confundido mientras rascaba su cabeza. "Nuestro trabajo es sólo vigilar que nadie trate de asaltar la tienda por la parte de atrás".

-"Jejeje, ¿ingenioso no crees?" le pregunto Jake muy sonriente. "Por eso te pedí que escogieras la hoja con punta roja en secreto, para que nos tocara el trabajo menos arduo de los tres. Nadie ha asaltado esta tienda en años".

-"Emmm… yo no tengo problema con eso, pero si mis hermanos se enteran de lo que hiciste nos mataran de seguro" le dijo algo preocupado mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente.

-En ese momento, Hayate, quien descansaba sobre una caja, sintió algo en el área. Sus pequeñas orejas pronto se arquearon y sus ojos se exaltaron; asumió su pose ofensiva y comenzó a gruñirle a alguien que, al parecer, se dirigía adonde ellos estaban.

-"¿Hayate?" lo llamó Boomer confundido mientras veía a su mascota tan enojada.

-"Oh no…" murmuro Jake con cierta molestia mientras veía a la persona responsable de la ira de Hayate.

-"Es Nabih, uno de los secuaces de Dayyan" le dijo al rowdyruff boy mientras veía al joven árabe caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

_Mercaderes_

-Como último trabajo importante del día, uno de los tres grupos debía laborar como cargador, pero de compras y mercancías. En pocas palabras, la casi ardua tarea de arreglar los objetos para los compradores y vendedores le había tocado a Brick y Fey.

-Luego de haber acomodado cuidadosamente el último costal en la carreta, el joven de cabello verde rápidamente se bajó del antiguo vehículo y dio la señal para que el carretero se pusiera en marcha, lo cual hizo a los pocos segundos.

-"¡Tengan cuidado en el camino!" les advirtió Fey amablemente mientras se despedía de las personas en la carreta.

-"¡Bien hecho!" exclamo Brick muy sonriente después de haberle dado una fuerte palmada a su amigo en la espalda.

-"Creo que ellos eran los últimos por el día de hoy" señaló el chico de rojo muy feliz, obviando el hecho de que casi le rompe la espalda a Fey.

-"Jeje" rió el joven de cabello verde algo avergonzado. "Si, eso creo" le respondió mientras, mentalmente, se quejaba de su dolor de espalda. No obstante, el hecho de que estuviera con Brick realmente lo apasionaba tanto que podía olvidarse del dolor.

-"Qué te parece si descansamos un poco y caminamos por el pueblo. Hay mucho que quiero conocer y creo que hay algo en este lugar que me recuerda a algo, pero no sé que es" admitió. Inmediatamente los ojos de Fey se exaltaron por la sorpresa. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien? Parecía que si.

-"D-¡De acuerdo! ¡Suena bien!" le respondió a Brick de vuelta; tal vez muy ansioso para alguien tan reservado como Fey.

-"O-Ok, ¿¡pues qué esperamos!? Va…"

-"Te encontré" dijo una voz inexpresiva detrás de los jóvenes. Cuando los dos se dieron la vuelta, se percataron que la persona era el misterioso superhéroe, villano, rubio que atacó a los amigos de Dayyan.

_Puerto_

-"¿Crees que vino para vengarse?" le pregunto Jaden con voz seria a Butch.

-"No lo sé, pero no creo que llegué más lejos de donde está" respondió el rowdyruff boy.

-Desde que el casi desfallecido amigo de Dayyan subió al barco, tambaleándose y tropezando con todo lo que estaba en su camino, varios de los marineros recibieron la orden de obligar al mareado joven a bajar del barco. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tuvo la oportunidad…

-En el momento en que uno de los tripulantes trató de tomar al joven por el brazo, los ojos de éste se exaltaron con furia y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse. La atmósfera a su alrededor se tornó hostil y una pesada aura oscura repelió a todos los marineros que estaban a su alrededor.

-Luego del estremecimiento, comenzó la fase de transformación. A los ojos de los ahora preocupados Butch y Jaden, el cuerpo del joven árabe comenzó a mutar en una versión terrorífica y monstruosa de un camello.

-"¡Grhagagarrrrr!" gruñó el espeluznante animal, dejando caer su saliva por toda la cubierta.

-"¡Desde cuando podía hacer eso!" exclamo Butch cómicamente nervioso luego de ver tan grotesca imagen enfrente de él.

-"¡Hgghrgr!" respingó el monstruo en el momento en que escuchó al chico de cabello azul oscuro.

-"¡Rayos nos vio!" exclamo Jaden nervioso.

-En ese instante, el camello monstruo lanzó un potente escupitajo en contra de Butch; quien no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Cabe destacar que no sólo fue una experiencia asquerosa para el chico de verde, sino también pegajosa…tal vez demasiado.

-"¡Nmgngh! ¡Maldición estoy atrapado!" se quejó Butch cuando se percató de que no podía sacar sus brazos o pies de la pegajosa baba que cubría su cuerpo y lo mantenía sujeto al mástil.

-"Grurhgh…" rumiaba el camello mientras caminaba hacia el indefenso Butch.

-"¡Brave ignition!" exclamo Jaden en un intento por alejar al monstruo de su amigo. No obstante, ni siquiera su más poderoso hechizo de fuego pudo hacerle un rasguño al camello monstruo, quien, con un simple golpe, hizo que Jaden se estrellara contra unas cajas.

-"¡Jaden!" gritó Butch preocupado en el momento en que su amigo fue lastimado.

-"Gurghhr…" rumió nuevamente el monstruo, esta vez justo en el rostro de el rowdyruff boy. Su constante resoplido no sólo golpeaba la cara del chico de verde, sino que también la ensuciaba aún más por la saliva que corría del hocico del camello de forma desagradable.

_-Este era el fin. Sin alguien que pudiera auxiliarlo y mientras estuviera inmóvil, ese camello monstruo iba a comerlo como almuerzo_._No era la mejor forma de morir y de seguro se arrepentiría, después de muerto, cuando sus hermanos se enteraran._

-"Atraviesa su corazón hasta partirlo en dos: **¡Selkis!"** murmuro una voz juvenil desde la parte más alta de otro mástil del barco.

-Sin que nadie se lo esperara, y en cuestión de segundos, una flecha de luz atravesó el corazón del camello monstruo, derrotándolo al instante; debido a que, curiosamente, el polvo negro que había infectado al primer secuaz de Dayyan, había abandonado su cuerpo. Por lo tanto, su forma humana había regresado. Sin embargo, Butch sólo podía preguntarse: ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Y ¿Quién era ese misterioso chico que lo había salvado?

_Trastienda_

-"Deja que yo me encargue de esto Boomer, tal vez lo convenza ya que Dayyan no está por aquí" dijo Jake, ofreciéndose como voluntario para confrontar al aturdido joven.

-"¡Oye Nabih! No te ves muy bien" dijo Jake en un tono muy jovial con el fin de ganarse la confianza del joven.

-"Qué te parece si…" decía mientras que, peligrosamente, trataba de colocar su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Justo antes de que hubiera algún tipo de contacto, los ojos del joven árabe se exaltaron y con un rápido movimiento de su mano, ahora garra de tigre, desgarró parte de la camisa rubí de Jake; al igual que parte de su pecho.

-"¡Jake!" gritó Boomer preocupado en el momento que vio a su amigo por los aires con sangre en su cuerpo.

-"¡Grrr!" gruñó Nabih justo cuando escuchó al rowdyruff boy.

-Al igual que su compañero, sus ojos se exaltaron y su cuerpo terminó de convertirse en animal. Esta vez, en lugar de ser un enorme camello monstruo, era un antropomórfico tigre de bengala musculoso y de gran tamaño.

-"Grhrrr…" gruñía ferozmente mientras se acercaba a un desconcertado Boomer paso a paso, como una fiera acechando a su presa.

-Sin previo aviso, Hayate no dudó ni por un segundo en ayudar a su fiel amo. Saltó y se aferró firmemente con su mandíbula de la parte posterior del cuello del monstruo. Obviamente el tigre humano exasperadamente trataba de alejar al canino de él, pero sus brazos eran tan grandes y el lugar donde estaba el pequeño husky parecía inalcanzable. No tuvo otra opción más que obligar al cachorro a que lo soltara mediante la expulsión de su pesada aura oscura.

-"¡Hayate!" gritó Boomer preocupado por segunda vez cuando vio a su pequeña mascota siendo lanzada por los aires de forma tan brusca.

-En un desesperado intento, el rubio quiso acercársele para ver sus heridas; pero fue retenido por el pesado y fuerte agarre del tigre monstruo, quien lo sostuvo contra una pared por el cuello.

-Una vez que sintió la falta de aire en sus pulmones, desesperadamente, trató de aplicar cualquier tipo de hechizo en el brazo del tigre para que lo soltara. Sin embargo, su nerviosismo no sólo lo desconcentraba; sino que lo hacía perder más aire del que contaba. Pronto, comenzó a perder la consciencia progresivamente a manos de su agresor.

-_Así terminaría su viaje, a manos de un monstruo que lo desinflaría como un globo. Moriría con decepción y tristeza en su corazón al saber que dejaría a sus hermanos para reunirse con sus padres y nana en el otro mundo_

-"Juzga sin remordimiento: **¡Anubis!"** exclamo la voz de un joven que había llegado a la escena.

-Apenas el canto terminó, innumerables cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo del tigre monstruo; venciéndolo sin mucho problema. Como era de esperarse, una vez que Nabih perdió el conocimiento, el polvo negro que había invadido su cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire; retornando así a su forma humana. La única duda que restaba ahora, eran las intenciones del salvador de Boomer…

_Mercaderes_

-"Tu eres Brick, líder rojo de los rowdyruff boys, ¿cierto?" le pregunto el joven rubio con completa seriedad.

-"¡Có-cómo lo!" dijo el chico de cabello naranja sorprendido de que un desconocido supiera tanto sobre él.

-"Mi nombre es _Herkel_ y soy uno de los cuatro jinetes demoníacos de su excelencia, **Lord Him-sama**" añadió el rubio con voz inexpresiva mientras se presentaba ante él (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2**).

-"¿Him?" repitió Brick confundido ya que no sabía a quien se estaba refiriendo aquel chico rubio. Sin embargo, Fey ya tenía conocimiento sobre aquel individuo del curioso nombre…

-"Mi señor ha solicitado una audiencia contigo y tus hermanos, Boomer y Butch, en sus dominios; así que debo pedirles que abandonen su viaje y me acompañen" le explicó.

-"¡Que dijiste!" exclamo Brick, esta vez con cierta molestia ya que las palabras de Herkel parecían más una orden que petición.

-"¡No lo escuches Brick!" le dijo Fey agitado. "¡Ese sujeto, Him, es una mala persona que destruye ciudades y tortura a las personas!"

-"¡Qué!" dijo pasmado por la sorpresa.

-"Suficiente" murmuro Herkel y usó su polvo negro para levantar a Fey en el aire mientras lo ahorcaba.

-"¡Fey!" gritó Brick preocupado.

-"No tolerare insolencias o interrupciones en contra de los deseos de mi señor" le advirtió el rubio muy serio mientras torturaba al joven de cabello verde.

-"Tsk, maldito" susurro el rowdyruff boy molesto mientras invocaba su llave espada. "¡Déjalo ir!" le ordenó justo cuando su trató de golpearlo, pero Herkel rápidamente retrocedió. Fue ahí, en ese instante, cuando el polvo negro parlante se comunicó con él.

-"Entiendo, si los individuos oponen resistencia" decía inexpresivamente el jinete demoníaco mientras enfundaba su dos revólveres.

-"Un poco de fuerza bruta será requerida" decía mientras miraba fríamente al enojado líder rowdyruff boy.

-_¿Quién era ese sujeto y por qué era tan agresivo contra ellos?, ¿Cómo sabía tanto de él y sus hermanos? Pero por sobretodo… ¿Quién era ese tal "Him" al que Herkel se refería con tanta superioridad y cómo Fey lo conocía?_

-"Esa parece ser una brillante demostración, ¿les molesta si yo también participo?" preguntó la jovial voz de un joven, mayor que los tres chicos juntos, de cabello azul oscuro con cola de caballo y ojos azules marino. Su vestimenta, a diferencia de la de Brick, era mucho más elegante; lo que indicaba que ese individuo estaba en una posición social más alta que los habitantes del pueblo.

-"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Herkel con cierta curiosidad por el joven.

-"Je" sonrió el joven de forma arrogante. "Es la primera vez que un plebeyo se dirige a mi de esa manera tan informal" decía mientras desenvainaba su woldo.

-"Soy **Amir Hilel**. Segundo príncipe en la línea de sucesión al trono del imperio _Hatsu_" señaló de forma desafiante.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero de los dos futuros capítulos con numerosas referencias al manga "Magi" de la autora Shinobu Ohtaka. Léanlo es muy bueno! :D<strong>

**Preview:**

**Brick: ¡Este príncipe realmente sabe como enfadarme! **

**Amir: Están en nuestras manos ahora**

**Anubis: Lo siento mi rey, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por el canino**

**Jake: No puedo permitir que los príncipes de Hatsu obtengan el poder de esa celda**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "Amante de los perros"**

**Boomer: O-otro...Hayate...**


	3. Chapter 3

Cáp. 3-Amante de los perros

-"¿Acaso dijo…príncipe?" pensó Brick estupefacto al mismo tiempo que veía al misterioso retador desafiar al terrorífico chico rubio con personalidad inanimada; sin mencionar ese curioso polvo negro que constantemente flotaba a su alrededor.

-"Si osas interponerte tendré que…" trató de decir Herkel mientras apuntaba a Amir con sus armas, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por el polvo negro parlante.

-"Entiendo" respondió él calmadamente, enfundando sus revólveres. "Claramente cometí un error al desafiar a un no rowdyruff boy. De haber demasiadas interrupciones, un nuevo plan debe ser trazado" dijo, luego su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse en partículas negras.

-"¡Se escapa!" exclamo Brick.

-"**Camazotz**" murmuro Amir, levantando un poco su woldo; la cual emitió un brillo amarillo, visible para los ojos de Brick. Acto seguido, el príncipe trató de empalar a Herkel en su forma de polvo. No obstante, fue un intento inútil ya que el jinete demoníaco (sin forma física) desapareció en el horizonte gracias a la fuerza del viento.

-"Tsk" masculló Amir molesto luego de notar que su ataque había fallado. Por otro lado, Brick, quien no se había apartado de Fey ni por un centímetro, todavía seguía tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

-"_Mi señor ha solicitado una audiencia contigo y tus hermanos. Así que debo pedirles que abandonen su viaje y me acompañen_" recordó el rowdyruff boy rojo, repitiendo en su mente, exactamente, las palabras que usó Herkel cuando vio a los dos jóvenes.

-"¿Q-qué fue todo eso?" se preguntó preocupado, como si parte de él le dijera que lo que ocurrió estaba relacionado con el pasado que no puede recordar.

-"B-Brick…" murmuro Fey, finalmente despertando de su estado de inconsciencia.

-"¡Fey!" exclamo Brick aliviado, luego corrió hacia él para ver el estado en que se encontraba. Para suerte del joven, sólo se desmayó por la falta de aire. No había heridas graves o daños peligrosos en su cuerpo.

-"¿Dónde está ese sujeto?" pregunto el chico de cabello verde extrañado.

-"No te preocupes, ya se fue" le respondió el rowdy con una sonrisa.

-"Y ahora que no está, creo que no habrá problemas si discutimos un poco en el palacio" sugirió el príncipe Amir, dirigiéndose a los jóvenes. Sin embargo, aun si era una sugerencia, por el tono y forma en que lo dijo, parecía más una orden que una invitación; una que no era conveniente declinar.

-"Mnghughhh….Siento como si 1000 camellos hubieran pasado sobre mí" susurro Jake adolorido, despertando después de su ataque.

-"Por favor, no quiero saber nada de ellos por un buen tiempo" señaló con cierto desprecio una persona cercana a él quien resultó ser Butch.

-"¿Butch? ¿Por qué estás…?" pregunto el joven asiático, sorprendido de verlo. Pero lo estuvo aún más cuando se percató en la lujosa habitación en la que los dos se encontraban descansando.

-"Ummm, creo que cambiare mi pregunta a ¿dónde estamos exactamente?" reformuló su pregunta rápidamente.

-"Pues verás…" trató de explicarle el rowdyruff boy verde, cuando fue interrumpido por alguien. Era un joven de su edad, de cabello marrón con cola de caballo trenzada y ojos azules celeste que vestía ropas elegantes, lo que indicaba que él también estaba en una posición social alta como el príncipe Amir.

-"¡Oh! Veo que finalmente despertaste" dijo el joven con una sonrisa amable, pese a la expresión de shock de Jake apenas sus ojos se centraron en aquel individuo.

-En otra área del palacio, específicamente en una habitación de cuidados intensivos, un grupo de sacerdotes hacia todo lo posible por curar al malherido cachorro mientras Boomer y Jaden sólo podían observar impotentes.

-"Todo es mi culpa" murmuro el rubio deprimido.

-"Por favor Boomer, no te sigas culpando por lo que paso" le dijo Jaden amablemente mientras reconfortaba al pequeño con su mano sobre el hombro derecho del rowdy.

-"Me congelé en el peor momento posible y Hayate saltó en mi rescate. No soy tan fuerte como creía y ahora…" continuó lamentándose mientras recordaba los eventos previos de su llegada al palacio.

-"Boomer…" susurro el joven de cabello marrón, afligido tanto por la situación como la tristeza de su amigo.

-"¡No pude haberlo dicho mejor!" exclamo un joven que se les acercaba calmadamente, llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

-"Tu cobardía casi le cuesta la vida a esa fina raza" añadió un joven de la edad de Jaden de forma ruda y algo interesada. Tenía la piel bronceada y tonificada, largo cabello rojo que le llegaba a la espalda y dos curiosas mini coletas al lado de sus mejillas; ojos verdes jade y vestimenta semi elegante negra. No había duda, él también era un príncipe.

-Finalmente, en una pequeña habitación más lujosa que la primera, los dos jóvenes héroes restantes y el príncipe Amir estaban repasando nuevamente todo lo que había sucedido hace unas horas.

-"Así que en verdad no tienen idea del por qué esos individuos fueron detrás de ustedes" pregunto el joven príncipe de forma irónica. Obviamente estaba tratando de sacarles la mayor cantidad de información posible sin tener que recurrir a la violencia.

-"¡Que necio es!" respondió Brick desesperado. "¡Ya le dijimos por millonésima que no tenemos idea de por qué nos seguían!"

-Al recibir de nuevo esa respuesta sin explicación alguna, Amir decidió centrar su atención en el silencioso Fey. Su expresión nerviosa y movimientos involuntarios, casi invisibles, de su cuerpo sólo podían indicar que él sabía algo, pero por alguna razón se negaba a decirlo.

-"Tú" dijo el príncipe, dirigiéndose al ahora sorprendido chico de cabello verde. "Sabes quién era ese sujeto y por qué los estaba siguiendo" pregunto Amir una vez más.

-"Pues…" divagó Fey en respuesta, tratando de no revelar información delicada que pudiera exponer la existencia de otros mundos o su verdadero lugar de procedencia.

-"¡Suficiente!" exclamo Brick, evitando así que el nervioso joven pudiera decir algo más. "¡No diremos una palabra más hasta que traiga a mis hermanos y nuestros amigos acá! ¡Ya esperamos suficiente!"

-"Brick…" murmuro Fey sorprendido por su inmediata y protectora reacción hacia él. Fue gracias a esta maniobra que Amir se vio obligado a desistir de su interrogatorio a solas con ellos. No obstante, este giro de eventos sólo animaba más al príncipe a continuar con el juego.

-Minutos más tarde, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Brick y Fey instantáneamente se levantaron del cómodo sillón azul marino para recibir a los otros, quienes eran seguidos por los dos jóvenes príncipes de cerca.

-"¡Jaden!, ¡Chicos!" exclamo el rowdyruff boy rojo, feliz de ver a los demás sanos y a salvo.

-"Así que aquí estaban" señaló Jaden muy jovial a pesar de su precaria situación.

-"Es bueno ver que sigues en una pieza Brick" bromeó Butch sarcásticamente.

-"Hola hermano" le sonrió Boomer desvanecidamente.

-En el instante en que Brick notó esa expresión falsa y sonrisa forzada, supo que algo no andaba bien con su hermano y haría lo que fuera por saber lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, parecía que Jake, quien había estado con el rubio todo el día, no estaba en condiciones para responder sus inquietudes. Esa expresión de rabia y ojos mortíferos sólo podían indicar que el joven asiático no estaba para nada complacido con el lugar en que se encontraba.

-"Cumplí con mi palabra, ahora cumple la tuya" dijo Amir con cierta impaciencia dirigiéndose a Brick, quien no tuvo otra opción mas que controlar su nerviosismo por su hermano y responderle al príncipe.

-"Esta bien" respondió él, sorprendiendo a los demás (menos Fey) ya que no sabían nada sobre el pacto que habían hecho.

-"Nosotros somos cinco viajeros que venimos de muy lejos, más allá de este pueblo" añadió, claramente refiriéndose a él, sus dos hermanos, Jaden y Fey.

-"¿De qué provincia?" pregunto el príncipe pelirrojo rápidamente. Por supuesto, era una clara y bien pensada táctica para desacreditar, si era posible, la historia de Brick. Y lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido por…

-"Ellos vienen de la meseta de Horgh, del país de Fyre. Saben, donde sus tropas están residiendo actualmente" respondió Jake con tono sarcástico. Sorpresivamente, aún si los cinco estaban confundidos por la interrupción de su amigo asiático, los príncipes parecían estar dispuestos a creer su afirmación.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Amir, centrando su atención en el enojado Jake.

-"Je, por favor" respondió el chico de cabello verde oscuro, manteniendo su actitud descortés y tosca hacia los príncipes. "Como si un grupo de refugiados les fuera a decir a sus atacantes de donde provienen".

-"Hermano, pienso que deberíamos darle una lección a este plebeyo por su molesta insolencia" le sugirió el príncipe pelirrojo a Amir, cansado del trato despectivo que estaba recibiendo de un don nadie.

-"¡Darius!" le replicó el príncipe de cabello marrón. Inmediatamente, el príncipe mayor levantó su mano para acallar a sus hermanos menores y así dirigirse al grupo.

-"¿Es eso cierto?" les pregunto a los supuestos refugiados de Fyre.

-"_¡Si-si!, ¡Por supuesto!, ¡claro!"_ respondieron los cuatro casi al instante, menos el rubio que sólo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

-"…Entiendo…" respondió Amir con cierta decepción. "Si lo que dicen es verdad, entonces no tengo razón para mantenerlos aquí. Sólo no se metan en problemas y no me veré obligado a traerlos aquí de nuevo. Ya pueden irse" les dijo, permitiéndoles que abandonaran la sala; pero no sin antes recibir esa mirada de odio por parte de Jake antes que éste cruzara la puerta. Era obvio que aquel chico asiático sabía mucho sobre los viajeros; más que los falsos refugiados de Fyre.

-Abajo, en la primera planta, los seis jóvenes se agruparon para tomar un respiro después todo lo que había pasado. Oportunidad que aprovechó cierto rowdy para saber la tristeza de su pariente.

-"**Suspiro**, eso estuvo cerca" señaló Butch aliviado.

-"Si, todo gracias a Jake" añadió Jaden con una sonrisa.

-"Ni lo mencionen, sólo…vayámonos de aquí mientras podamos" respondió el asiático, tratando de no dejar ver su claro resentimiento hacia el lugar y sus ocupantes.

-"¡Esperen! No podemos irnos todavía" dijo Brick, llamando la atención de los demás.

-"Hayate todavía está siendo curado por los doctores del palacio" añadió rápidamente.

-"¡Cierto!" exclamo Butch, sorprendido de que casi lo hubiera olvidado.

-"Deberíamos regresar con los príncipes y pedirles que nos lo entreguen" sugirió Jaden.

-"Por ahora parece una buena solución" respondió Brick, obviando el hecho de que Jake estaba renuente a pasar un minuto más en la lujosa edificación y menos con los príncipes de Hatsu tan cerca de él.

-"Ustedes vayan por Hayate, yo tengo que regresar y asegurarme que el abuelo no enloquezca cuando no me vea. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!" se despidió el chico de cabello verde oscuro antes de dejar a los confundidos jóvenes.

-"Tsk, pudo haber dicho que no le agradaban y ya" señaló Butch con cierto enojo y de brazos cruzados.

* * *

><p>-Los siguientes minutos pudieron resumirse a cinco jóvenes perdidos sin rumbo alguno. Luego de haber retornado a la sala principal, sólo para recibir la noticia de que los príncipes estaban ocupados resolviendo asuntos importantes, decidieron que lo mejor sería dirigirse a la habitación donde Hayate estaba siendo atendido; la respuesta fue todavía más angustiosa que la primera.<p>

-Aparentemente, los sacerdotes habían logrado estabilizar los signos vitales del pequeño husky hace algunos minutos y Darius, el príncipe pelirrojo, había decidido llevárselo a su _santuario_ _de canes personal_ como todo un ladrón común; ahora los jóvenes estaban comenzando a entender el odio irracional de Jake hacia todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el imperio Hatsu, tanto los príncipes como sus sirvientes.

-"¡Esto es increíble!" se quejaba Butch molesto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado. "Es como si todos aquí estuvieran en nuestra contra".

-"No te preocupes Boomer, lo encontraremos" lo reconfortó Brick cálidamente en un intento por levantarle el animo a su hermano.

-"Gracias hermano, sé que todos están haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarme" respondió el rubio con una leve sonrisa mientras veía los rostros preocupados de sus hermanos y amigos.

-"Emmm… ¿has tratado de usar tu amuleto de invocación?" pregunto Fey inocentemente. Era obvio que él no estuvo en el momento en que el rowdyruff boy azul obtuvo dicho objeto (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2**), pero al menos podía pretender que lo sabía.

-"¡Es una buena idea Fey!" exclamo Brick alegre. "¡Boomer, deberíamos intentarlo!"

-"No sé Brick…no creo que funcione…" respondió el rubio deprimido.

-"Oh vamos" dijo Butch con cierta exasperación, luego colocó su mano sobre el hombro del rowdy para animarlo. "Sólo llama a ese pulgoso amigo tuyo para que puedas regresar a ser el tonto feliz que todos conocemos" añadió con una sonrisa.

-Nuevamente, Boomer miró a las personas a su alrededor; todos tenían rostros ansiosos y anhelantes que rogaban que hiciera el intento sólo para ver de vuelta al jubiloso e inocente joven rubio de pecas y ojos azules.

-"Esta bien" asintió Boomer sonriendo, luego secó las pocas lágrimas de sus ojos y se preparó para llamar a su fiel mascota a su lado.

-"¡Poder!" exclamo. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió…

-"¡Pero qué!" dijo Brick pasmado.

-"¡No puede ser!" señaló Butch, igual de sorprendido que su hermano de rojo. Boomer en cambio estaba atónito. Parecía que lo poco de esperanza que tenía de recuperar a su mascota se había esfumado.

-"Así que era cierto" dijo una voz que llamó la atención de los jóvenes. "Ustedes todavía siguen aquí" añadió el príncipe de cabello marrón que, al parecer, había regresado de dónde sea que estaba.

-"Nos hubiéramos ido antes, pero no contábamos con que fueran secuestradores de mascotas" respondió Butch sarcásticamente.

-"¿Disculpa?" pregunto el joven príncipe con cierta indignación por tal acusación.

-"Calma Butch" intervino Brick, deteniendo a su hermano antes que iniciara un altercado sin necesidad.

-"Escuche, sólo queremos a nuestro cachorro de vuelta y nos iremos sin causar más molestias" dijo el rowdyruff boy rojo con expresión seria.

-"¿Su cachorro?" pregunto de nuevo el joven de cabello marrón, esta vez confundido. Fue cuando pensó por unos segundos su petición e inmediatamente supo de lo que le estaban hablando.

-"¡Oh! Se refieren a su curioso perro ¿verdad?" prosiguió.

-"Si" respondió Brick asintiendo.

-"Ugh…siempre es lo mismo con Darius" admitió el príncipe mientras rascaba su cabeza con cierta molestia. "Una vez que ve algo que le agrada no lo aparta de su vista" murmuraba en voz alta descuidadamente, preocupando más a los jóvenes.

-"De acuerdo, síganme" les dijo.

-Otros minutos más tarde, después de haber hecho un largo recorrido por el interior del palacio, el príncipe Juzer había llevado a los jóvenes héroes al ala más desolada de la edificación; específicamente a una enorme puerta con dos estatuas de perros en la entrada; más el rostro de un canino más feroz en lo más alto del arco del portón. Los tres ornamentos claramente servían como guardianes y vigilantes del santuario.

-"Traten de permanecer lo más cercano posible a mi" les sugirió Juzer muy serio antes de abrir la puerta con ambas manos y entrar al misterioso lugar, seguido de cerca por los extrañados y a la vez nerviosos jóvenes.

-Una vez adentro, el grupo se encontró en un ambiente completamente diferente al elegante y concurrido palacio de hace algunos minutos. Ahora estaban en una vasta pradera soleada con pequeños lagos en diversos puntos, donde numerosos perros de diferentes tamaños, sexo y razas descansaban, corrían o jugueteaban entre ellos. Era justo como los sirvientes de Hatsu lo habían descrito, un lugar completamente exclusivo para los caninos.

-"Wow…" musito Jaden sin habla.

-"Miren a todos esos perros" señaló Fey tan sorprendido como los demás (menos Juzer).

-"Se ve que tienes agallas Juzer" dijo una voz con cierta molestia. Siguiendo ésta con la mirada, los ojos de los seis jóvenes se centraron en Darius, quien estaba sentado en medio de la pradera acariciando a un dormido Hayate en su regazo.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a traer a estos plebeyos a mi santuario?" le pregunto algo enojado a su hermano menor.

-"¡Darius, regrésales su mascota! Sabes bien que no te pertenece" le replicó Juzer molesto.

-"¿Y de quién es?, ¿De un grupo de inexpertos que dejan que sea lastimado deliberadamente?" reiteró de forma sarcástica.

-"¡Ese idiota!" murmuro Butch enojado por su absurda declaración.

-"¡Sabes que lo que pasó no fue su culpa, Darius! Además, no está en nuestro poder tomar decisiones libremente mientras nuestro hermano no esté presente".

-"Correcto, pero eso no aplica cuando alguno de los príncipes decide actuar por su cuenta. Y en lo que a mi concierne, yo fui quien voluntariamente los salvó y ordenó que curaran a su perro" le respondió de forma desafiante.

-"Tsk" masculló Juzer molesto ya que sabía que su hermano mayor había señalado un punto válido a su favor.

-"Príncipe Darius" intervino Brick con un tono serio. "Hemos sido pacientes y accedimos a todas sus peticiones, pero si insiste en continuar negándose a regresarnos a Hayate no nos dejara otra opción más que recuperarlo por la fuerza" le advirtió, refiriéndose a él, Butch, Jaden y Fey ya que no creía que Boomer estuviera lo suficientemente concentrado para pelear.

-"¡N-No esperen!" titubeo Juzer preocupado al ver como el ambiente se estaba tornando hostil con rapidez.

-"Si lo que quieren es una pelea, entonces la tendrán" dijo Darius animado, luego llevó dos de sus dedos a su boca y produjo un leve silbido que hizo que salieran de forma inmediata cinco feroces y aterradores caninos del grupo, los cuales estaban armados de patas a cabeza.

-"¡Ya basta!" grito Boomer exasperado, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes; incluyendo los no humanos.

-"Es cierto que en verdad quiero recuperar a Hayate tanto como los demás, pero no quiero que esto sea un motivo para iniciar otro conflicto más" añadió, cansado de todos los problemas que les estaba causando a sus hermanos y amigos (incluyendo Jake).

-Con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, el rowdyruff boy azul comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Darius. Al notar esto, los cinco perros comenzaron a gruñirle al rubio, obligando a que el príncipe pelirrojo diera la orden de que lo dejaran pasar.

-"Desde el principio, siempre supe que Hayate y yo éramos diferentes. Yo estaba obligado a hacer este viaje para recuperar mis recuerdos olvidados, mientras que él sólo fue un fiel amigo al que rescate de unas malas personas (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2**). Ellos me dijeron que perteneció a otra familia y a otro dueño casi tan joven como yo, pero que no lograron sobrevivir como lo hizo él" relataba la historia Boomer mientras que todos, incluyendo las mascotas de Darius, lo escuchaban atentamente.

-"No le mentiré príncipe Darius" decía al mismo tiempo que acortaba más y más la distancia entre ellos. "También sabía que sería peligroso tener a Hayate a mi lado, en especial durante las batallas; ya Brick me lo había advertido cuando lo salve, pero pensé que no habría problema. Ahora veo que estaba equivocado" añadió justo cuando estuvo cara a cara con Darius.

-Los dos intercambiaron miradas firmes por algunos segundos, como si se estuvieran estudiando el uno al otro en caso de que alguno decidiera reaccionar de manera irascible por la invasión a su espacio personal. Al sentir que esto estaba lejos de pasar, Boomer se hincó lentamente y, de la misma forma gentil, acarició a su mascota mientras ésta todavía seguía dormida en el regazo del príncipe.

-"No quiero que Hayate vuelva a sufrir como hoy, ya ha pasado por mucho y este lugar que ha creado príncipe parece ser el mejor para criarlo en un ambiente sin conflicto o dolor" sollozaba el rubio entre mimos.

-"¿Podré confiárselo?" le pregunto Boomer con ojos llorosos al sorprendido joven pelirrojo.

-"¡S-Si!" asintió Darius rápidamente.

-"Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar" le respondió aliviado, después miró nuevamente a su antiguo husky. "Adiós Hayate, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto".

-Acto seguido, el rubio se levantó y dio media vuelta para regresar con sus estupefactos hermanos y amigos que no sabían que decir, incluso Juzer, alguien que no conocía tan bien a Boomer, estaba sin habla. Era la primera vez que veía que a alguien ceder a un ser preciado así de fácil; todo por simple amor.

-"¡Espera!" exclamo Darius llamando a Boomer, quien inmediatamente se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia él. Fue cuando el rowdy se percató que el joven príncipe se estaba levantando del suelo; y parecía tener las intenciones de ir hacia él.

-"Jamás imaginé que me entregarías a tu perro así de fácil a pesar de mi evidente intento de rapto, lo que comprueba que lo que dije es verdad: eres débil" le dijo.

-"¡Se lo está buscando!" susurro Butch molesto, pero fue detenido por Brick por segunda vez el día de hoy.

-"¡Pero!" exclamo Darius en voz alta. "Demostraste un afecto incondicional por tu cachorro, incluso cuando me lo regalaste; un rasgo al cual también le doy mucho valor. Es por eso que creé este santuario, para que mis amigos que no pueden pelear a mi lado tuvieran un lugar al cual llegar cada vez que tuviera que hacer un viaje fuera del imperio" le explicó a los ahora sorprendidos jóvenes (menos Juzer).

-"Y es por eso y por tu regalo que te daré algo especial" decía el príncipe pelirrojo mientras levantaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha, el cual estaba cubierto por un hermoso anillo metálico con una filosa garra dorada al final.

-"Ven, Anubis" murmuro. De pronto, una fuerte brisa sacudió el interior del santuario; alertando a Brick, Boomer, Butch, Jaden y Fey. Los únicos que no parecían estar afectados por el repentino cambio eran los jóvenes príncipes y los caninos de Darius que, sin tener que recibir alguna orden, se sentaron con sus cabezas en alto para rendir honores a la entidad que estaba comenzando a tomar una forma física sobre ellos.

-"¿Me llamó mi rey?" pregunto un enorme perro antropomórfico azul con una brillante corona egipcia de oro en su cabeza. Obviamente, su presencia causó un gran impacto en los cinco extranjeros.

-"Si, quiero que uses tu habilidad de clarividencia en ese chico" le respondió Darius al gran perro humanoide mientras señalaba Boomer. "Y le digas si va a tener un nuevo perro en el futuro".

-"¡Qué!" exclamo Juzer, atónito por la decisión de su hermano mayor. Su reacción de asombro llamó mucho la atención de Brick, pero decidió reservar su duda por el momento.

-"Hmmmm…" musitaba Anubis mientras meditaba un poco. "Puedo ver claramente un cachorro, pero me temo que de mi especie no es. Más bien, veo un felino…con espíritu valiente e indomable".

-"Un felino ¿eh? Eso suena como un gato para mí" murmuro Butch de forma irónica.

-"Si, pero… ¿valiente, indomable?" respondió Brick confundido por tal descripción que no entraba en su concepción de un gato común. No obstante, su hermano no parecía preocupado por eso.

-"Tal vez sea un gato con mal carácter" bromeó el rowdyruff boy verde encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Ugh, y ahí se va el entretenimiento" dijo Darius aborrecido. "Muy bien Anubis es suficiente, con eso bastara" señaló mientras veía el ahora esperanzado e infantil rostro de Boomer que deseaba conocer a ese felino.

-"Me despido" dijo el gran perro antropomórfico con una pequeña reverencia antes de regresar al anillo del príncipe pelirrojo.

-Ya habiendo terminado su pequeña sesión, parecía que las cosas iban dar un giro para mejor; y lo hubieran hecho, sino hubieran recibido terribles noticias por parte de uno de los guardias que servía a los príncipes de Hatsu. Conforme caía la noche, Brick, sus hermanos y amigos partieron apresuradamente en dirección al norte, donde su amigo Jake estaba a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido.

-"Así que esa es una celda" decía el joven asiático mientras veía, desde su bote, un extraño edificio en una isla abandonada. "Debo conquistarla y rápido, antes que los príncipes de Hatsu lo hagan" trazó su meta y rápidamente izó las velas para navegar más rápido hacia la isla.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaaaaa! D: Finalmente...después de tantos ensayos y errores, llegué a esta versión aceptable para el 3 capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo :) sino...pues el siguiente capítulo promete tener más acción en el interior de la 38a celda, just saying... XD <strong>

**Antes de irme, me gustaría dar un pequeño aviso para todos los que estén leyendo este fanfic. Una nueva historia: "Untold Stories" fue publicada como introducción para mi saga de Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff Boys Z (por si están interesados)**

Info extra de mis ocs:

_Darius Kadar. Tercer príncipe en la línea de sucesión al trono_

_Juzer Nibras. Quinto príncipe en la línea de sucesión al trono_

**Preview:**

**Brick: ¡¿En qué estaba pensando Jake al entrar a un lugar de peligroso como éste?!**

**Boomer: Un descuido y acabaremos muertos**

**Jake: Hay muchas cosas que ustedes no saben**

**Herkel: No más juegos**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "38a Celda: Fucanglong"**

**Fucanglong: ¿Quién de ustedes desea mi poder?**


	4. Chapter 4

Cáp. 4-38ª Celda: Fucanglong

-Lo menos que Jake se imaginó ver cuando cruzó la puerta de la celda fue verse inmerso en el oscuro y desolado espacio estrellado mientras descendía, a través de una columna de luz amarilla, a unas misteriosas ruinas que flotaban sobre una plataforma de tierra que se mantenía firme y estable a pesar de las inestables condiciones que el ambiente le ofrecía al joven asiático.

-"Acaso eso es… ¿la celda?" se preguntó Jake atónito mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la curiosa y diminuta edificación bajo sus pies, sintiendo la presión y nervios en su corazón conforme era llevado a las ruinas por una fuerza invisible.

-Parte de él conocía los peligros a los que se enfrentaría en el interior de la celda. Su abuelo le había contado muchas historias antiguas sobre el mundo y de las místicas criaturas que alguna vez habitaron en él bajo el nombre de **djinns**; los creadores de todo.

-Seres que dieron origen a la tierra, el mar, el aire, incluso la vida terrestre por igual. Y aunque pareciera que los djinn actuaban por su cuenta, esto no era del todo cierto. De acuerdo con su abuelo, todos y cada uno de ellos respondían a la diosa del Sol: suprema soberana y unificadora de todas las especies.

-Bajo su guía, los djinn servían como guardianes y orientadores del nuevo mundo que estaba comenzando tomar forma. Sin embargo, todo eso llegó a un abrupto final cuando el ente de la Discordia cubrió la Tierra con su oscuridad, obligando a los djinn a refugiarse en dimensiones alternas del planeta.

-No fue sino hasta un milenio después, coincidencialmente hoy en día, que los djinn comenzaron a comunicarse con los humanos que habitaban en el nuevo mundo a través de las celdas, misteriosas ruinas que servían como corredores hacia los dominios de los místicos seres en las diferentes dimensiones.

-De acuerdo con las historias y rumores de quienes lograban conquistarlas, cada celda contenía un universo fantástico distinto de la otra; con sus propios peligros y pruebas que los humanos intrépidos eran obligados a realizar. Todo con el fin de obtener riquezas más allá de su imaginación al igual que el increíble poder del djinn que gobernaba dicha celda, ése era el objetivo principal en la mente de Jake.

-"No se preocupen, no dejaré que el imperio Hatsu tome un poder que no le pertenece" les aseguró el joven asiático decidido, refiriéndose a su abuelo y conocidos de su pueblo antes de ser transportado a la verdadera celda.

-Mientras Jake se preparaba para enfrentar los peligros que le esperaban, afuera de las ruinas, los chicos habían desembarcado en la isla donde su amigo había llegado. Allí, a unos pocos metros, estaba la enigmática edificación en su esplendor, la cual Butch contempló con cierta curiosidad.

-"Así que esta es la celda de la que todos hablan" comentó el rowdyruf verde de forma sarcástica, demostrando su claro desinterés por la extravagante ruina que parecía fascinar a todos en ese mundo.

-"Aún no entiendo por qué Jake decidió arriesgar su vida de esa forma cuando pudo haber pedido nuestra ayuda" señaló Brick confundido.

-"Apuesto que todo tiene que ver con su odio a esos sujetos" supuso Butch, refiriéndose a los príncipes de Hatsu.

-"No lo sé Butch, no creo que Jake odie a alguno de los tres sucesores de Hatsu. Pero si pienso que lo que lo enfurece es el imperio en sí. Tú mismo lo escuchaste, al parecer ellos están en guerra con otros países" le explicó su hermano al mismo tiempo que Boomer se les unía.

-"Estoy preocupado por Jake, no debimos haberlo dejado solo" admitió el rubio con cierta angustia por su amigo asiático mientras observaba la celda como sus hermanos.

-En ese momento, los dos miembros restantes del grupo se reunieron con los tres rowdy, quienes parecían estar preparados para ingresar en las mortíferas ruinas y rescatar a su amigo sin importar si arriesgaban sus vidas en el proceso.

-Conforme el quinteto se acercaba cada vez más a la entrada de la celda, un invitado no deseado, en forma de polvo negro, aprovechó la oportunidad para colarse en el interior de la sombra de Jaden que se reflejaba gracias a la luz de la luna. De esa forma el huésped podría estar cerca de sus objetivos y atacarlos cuando fuera el momento preciso.

-Como era de esperarse, desde el exterior, la celda parecía completamente inofensiva para los visitantes que se le acercaran. Sin embargo, el verdadero peligro se encontraba en el interior de ésta, y Jake apenas estaba experimentando en carne propia las miles de amenazas que lo aguardaban.

-Desde que el joven asiático dio el primer paso fuera de la cámara principal, se percató del tipo de ambiente hostil que tendría que superar. Si tuviera que ser honesto consigo mismo, Jake jamás se habría imaginado que la celda a la que había ingresado pudiera contener un lugar tan peligroso como el que se estaba enfrentando ahora.

-Una cosa era soportar el caluroso sol del día a día o el terrible oleaje producto de las tormentas inesperadas en el mar abierto, pero una quebrada rocosa bajo la lluvia era otra historia diferente. Sin mencionar la mortal ciénaga en el fondo de la montaña, la cual servía como trampa para criaturas y visitantes descuidados; por suerte Jake era la excepción.

-Habían pasado algunas horas desde su marcha por el espeluznante lugar, e increíblemente, el chico asiático había logrado mantenerse con vida más tiempo que cualquiera. Todo gracias a su cautela al descansar, explorar y defenderse de los peligros que lo amenazaban.

-Todo esto hubiera sido más fácil para Jake si tan sólo tuviera que preocuparse por el ambiente y el clima, pero no era así. Las criaturas del lugar no eran nada amigables, en especial las que se parecían a unas cabras monteses. Cada vez que alguna se cruzaba en el sendero del joven, éste tenía que asegurarse de alejarlas con su cimitarra u ocultarse en una caverna vacía antes que lo empujaran por el desfiladero hacia la ciénaga al pie de la montaña.

-"Oh cielos, ¿por qué a mi?" se quejó Jake fatigado (bajo la lluvia) mientras veía como el sendero rocoso se extendía cada vez más al horizonte, algo que lo desanimaba en verdad.

-"¿Realmente la cámara de los tesoros está tan lejos?" se preguntó en el momento en que se detuvo para detallar mejor el camino. Un leve descuido que le costaría la vida.

-De una de las grietas de la quebrada, emergió otra cabra montesa territorial la cual, por su mirada penetrante, tenía claras intenciones de empujar a Jake por el desfiladero con sus largos cuernos.

-Lentamente levantó su pata y escarbó un poco sobre la tierra con su pezuña para preparar el terreno. Bajó un poco su cabeza y con un enojado resoplido, la cabra se abalanzó sobre el sorprendido e indefenso chico que, ahora, no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para contraatacar.

-"¡Jake!" gritó una voz preocupada a lo lejos llamando la atención del joven asiático.

-Cuando miró por encima de la cabra desbocada, se percató que sus amigos (de alguna forma) habían logrado dar con él en medio del distorsionado ambiente y Jake simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Realmente habían llegado tan lejos como para seguirlo al interior de la celda?

-Aún si la situación demandaba las debidas explicaciones, no había tiempo para hacerlas ya que la vida del joven asiático todavía pendía de un hilo. Afortunadamente Boomer, quien estaba a la cabeza del grupo, no lo pensó dos veces y disparó (de la palma de su mano) un fragmento de hielo seco que golpeó a la cabra entre el fémur y la tibia de su pata trasera, forzando al animal a detenerse súbitamente por el dolor. Fue en ese instante que Jake aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse a salvo y reunirse con sus amigos.

-Pocos minutos después, el pequeño grupo decidió refugiarse, en una caverna para descansar y escuchar al impulsivo pero arrepentido joven asiático. Era obvio que se sentía culpable por haber arrastrado a sus amigos a la celda puesto que ahora no había vuelta atrás; o conquistaban la celda o morían en el intento.

-"Supongo que les debo una explicación, ¿verdad?" preguntó Jake en tono irónico, sólo para recibir las miradas serias de la mayoría de sus amigos; con la excepción de Boomer y Fey quienes se mostraban deseosos por conocer sus razones.

-"¡Muy bien-muy bien! Las miradas de enojo están de sobra" comentó el chico exasperado con ambos brazos levantados.

-"_Sigh_, les contare todo" continuó Jake algo afligido mientras su mente lo llevaba varios años atrás; específicamente a su niñez.

-"Aunque parezca difícil de creer, al igual que ustedes yo también dejé mi hogar a una temprana edad. En esos días, mis padres y abuelo estaban huyendo de una feroz guerra que azotaba todo el continente Oriental de forma progresiva. Cientos de personas perdieron sus hogares y miles se vieron obligadas a emigrar a diferentes países del mundo; fuese por tierra o mar" les contó el joven asiático mientras el resto de los chicos escuchaban atentos su historia.

-"El problema era que mis padres no contaban con el suficiente dinero para costear un viaje en barco para todos, así que no tuvieron otra opción más que continuar con su camino por las tierras áridas del desierto; todo con el fin de encontrar un lugar donde pudiéramos establecernos. Fue así como llegamos a este pequeño pueblo pesquero, donde crecí y pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia" prosiguió Jake.

-A partir de ese punto, el joven comenzó a mostrarse más retraído y renuente que antes; como si quisiera evitar recordar aquello que lo hacía sentir tan triste y frustrado consigo mismo y su enemigo. Sin embargo no tenía otra opción, su audiencia esperaba, con cierta curiosidad, a que terminara su relato y diera las debidas explicaciones de su irascible comportamiento.

-"Pasaron 12 largos años desde entonces, y parecía que los cuatro estábamos acostumbrándonos a nuestra vida en el pequeño pueblo. Sin embargo, 'no debíamos olvidar nuestras raíces y costumbres de nuestro viejo hogar'; al menos eso era lo que mi abuelo constantemente insistía. Fue su perseverancia la que hizo que mis padres decidieran darme un viaje a mi país de origen como regalo para mi décimo cuarto cumpleaños".

-"¿Pero qué pasó con la guerra?" preguntó Boomer inocentemente, interrumpiendo a Jake.

-"Ya había terminado. Con el paso de los años, las dos naciones, de forma imprevista, ordenaron un cesé al fuego y las tropas se vieron obligadas a regresar del campo de batalla" le explicó el joven asiático.

-"Sólo que no fue por casualidad, ¿cierto?" preguntó Brick de forma sagaz, basándose en los eventos actuales y las reacciones de Jake; quien apretó sus puños sobre sus pantalones cortos negros después de haber escuchado la pregunta del rowdyruffboy rojo.

-"No, en lo absoluto…" murmuró el joven asiático mientras se aferraba fuertemente de sus pantalones con sus temblorosos nudillos. Poco a poco, su frustración e impotencia se hicieron más evidentes para los demás.

-"U-un día, una carta que provenía del actual gobierno de mi país de origen llegó a nuestra casa. Visto que era muy importante, y mis padres no estaban presentes, mi abuelo decidió recibirla por ellos; sin imaginarse la gravedad de su contenido" continuó Jake, quien se detuvo por unos segundos para secar las pocas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-"Puedes parar si lo deseas" le sugirió Butch en un intento por apaciguar a su melancólico amigo. No obstante, la respuesta del chico fue todo lo opuesto. Negó sutilmente con su cabeza y prosiguió con su historia.

-"_Sob_, _sniff_, el mensaje era claro. Debido a que éramos refugiados no legalizados en el pueblo, debíamos ser extraditados a nuestro país de origen de inmediato para cumplir nuestras labores con la nación. Sin embargo, el sistema político por el cual se rige este lugar apeló por mis derechos y los de abuelo; liberándonos de toda obligación. El problema fue que no ocurrió lo mismo con mis padres…"

-Nuevamente, Jake se detuvo para obtener las fuerzas necesarias que le ayudarían a terminar con su funesta historia. Tomó una bocanada de aire y lo exhaló calmadamente, justo como su abuelo le había enseñado para esos momentos en los que necesitaba aclarar su mente y controlar sus emociones.

-"Ellos fueron obligados a regresar a mi país de origen al igual que muchos otros refugiados ilegales, y no fue sino hasta algunos días después que pude comprender todo lo que había pasado. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos viajando y adaptándonos a nuestra nueva vida en el pueblo, una poderosa nación militar llamada **Hatsu** desembarcó en el continente y se apoderó de los dos países conflictivos. El problema fue que no terminó ahí, Hatsu pronto comenzó a extender su dominio en todo el país; justo como ha estado haciendo con todo el mundo".

-Fue en este punto que los cinco jóvenes empezaron a entender cuán peligroso y despiadado podía llegar a ser el afamado imperio Hatsu y sus prácticas poco convencionales. No obstante, a pesar de la historia de Jake, sólo Boomer sentía que tanto Darius como Juzer eran buenas personas. Después de todo, ellos fueron quienes amablemente les otorgaron los medios para llegar a la isla donde se encontraban ahora.

-"¿Ahora entienden por qué lo hice? No puedo permitir que Hatsu se apodere de otra celda" continuó el joven asiático.

-"¿Otra celda?" preguntó Jaden confundido.

-"Sí" asintió Jake seriamente. "Desde que las celdas empezaron a aparecer en el mundo, Hatsu se ha asegurado de conquistar el mayor número posible con el fin de fortalecer su ejército y afianzar la presencia de su país. Hasta ahora sólo sé que otros países con el mismo poder están oponiéndoseles, pero ya. Eso es todo lo que deben saber"

-Fue así como el relato de su joven amigo llegó a su fin. Gracias a ello, nuestros héroes pudieron comprender las acciones de Jake, las cuales ya no parecían ser las de alguien insensato con deseos de morir; más bien todo lo contrario.

-"No espero que lo entiendan porque están de paso, pero…"

-"Te ayudaremos Jake" lo interrumpió Brick antes de que el joven completara la ya tan esperada frase, sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

-"¿Lo-lo harán?" titubeó atónito por su inesperado ofrecimiento, sin pensar por un momento el hecho de que los cinco ya habían arriesgado sus vidas por él cuando entraron a la celda.

-"Por supuesto, eres nuestro amigo después de todo" dijo Brick con una sonrisa humilde, la cual fue acompañada por las expresiones decididas de sus dos hermanos y amigos quienes estaban dispuestos a ofrecer su ayuda por igual.

* * *

><p>-Más tarde, siguiendo un curioso presentimiento de Butch, el grupo decidió aventurarse en el interior de la caverna en lugar de resumir su exploración en medio de la aterradora lluvia; algo que a Jake no se le ocurrió desde un comienzo, pero no fue su culpa.<p>

-Desde un principio temía que en el interior de la montaña viviera una criatura más peligrosa que las cabras monteses, además el sendero rocoso le proveía una ruta ya dibujada a diferencia de un estrecho y peligroso camino que descendía cada vez más y más hacia el fondo de la montaña.

-"Tengan cuidado donde pisan" les advirtió Butch desde su posición al inicio de la fila. Una posición adecuada para él considerando su afinidad con el elemento de la tierra, la cual le permitía estudiar el terreno con facilidad.

-Paso tras paso, el grupo disminuyó su velocidad gradualmente mientras se desplazaban por el ahora más angosto camino. Un paso en falso y sería una larga caída a un vacío sin fondo.

-"¡Woahahhh!" exclamó Fey luego de haber dado un paso en falso que resultó en su desplome del camino.

-"¡Fey!" gritó Boomer preocupado alertando a los demás.

-"¡Te tengo!" dijo Brick rápidamente apenas tomó la mano del chico de cabello verde.

-"¡B-Brick!" titubeó Fey sorprendido cuando vio al rowdyruff boy acostado en el suelo y con una mano aferrada a la de él.

-"¡Déjame ayudarte!" dijo Jaden, quien velozmente usó su mano derecha para sujetar la mano libre del chico y así subirlo de nuevo al camino.

-"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Brick muy sereno.

-"S-si" tartamudeó Fey nervioso después de haber sido salvado por él.

-"Umm, ¿Fey? …" murmuró el chico de cabello anaranjado avergonzado ya que su amigo, por alguna razón, todavía seguía aferrándose a su mano como un pequeño niño asustado.

-"¡O-oh! lo siento" se disculpó rápidamente el ruborizado chico de cabello verde luego de haber soltado la mano de Brick; ya con ésta eran dos veces que el joven del futuro de forma descuidada despertaba sospechas en el grupo.

-"¡Vamos-vamos chicos!, la cámara de los tesoros no vendrá a nosotros si nos quedamos descansando" bromeó Jaden en un intento por desviar la atención de Brick y del grupo mientras ayudaba a Fey a levantarse del suelo.

-Por su parte, el rowdyruff boy rojo no necesitó la ayuda de nadie para ponerse de pie. De hecho, la razón por la que tardó un poco en levantarse del suelo fue por algo que llamó su atención; un curioso objeto brillante que yacía justo donde había estado Fey hace unos segundos.

-Era el collar dorado que el chico cargaba consigo a todos lados, debió habérsele caído en el momento en que Jaden y Brick lo subieron rápidamente de vuelta al sendero. Tal vez, si Fey no hubiera estado tan nervioso después de su rescate, se habría percatado que había extraviado su preciado objeto.

-"Lo siento Fey" pensó el chico de cabello anaranjado apenado mientras guardaba el collar en sus pantalones negros cortos.

-"Pero hay ciertas cosas que necesito saber" añadió al mismo tiempo que seguía a los demás en silencio.

-Poco después, luego de haber descendido varios metros por la oscura senda, el grupo finalmente llegó a lo que parecía ser el fondo de la montaña. Un lugar completamente caluroso con tierra estéril y pequeños pozos de magma humeante. Podría decirse que nuestros héroes habían llegado al mismo centro de la Tierra.

-"Bueno…esto si que es un cambio" comentó Butch con cierta ironía a pesar de estar algo preocupado.

-"¿Tienes calor? Yo apenas siento la diferencia" dijo Brick un poco sorprendido de que su hermano se viera afectado por la temperatura. Por supuesto, el rowdyruff boy rojo también sentía calor, pero desde su perspectiva era como si nada más estuviera cerca de un horno encendido.

-"Jaaa…no es justo que no sientas lo mismo que nosotros hermano" se quejó Boomer del intenso calor aún si parecía a un niño pequeño; sin tomar en consideración el hecho de que, mientras los demás estaban agobiados bajo la lluvia torrencial, el rubio difícilmente se veía afectado por el agua.

-"Pues si tanto te gusta el calor, ¿por qué no tratas de meter tu mano en uno de esos pozos?" lo retó Butch con un tono ocurrente y su característica sonrisa de superioridad.

-"Dije que no sentía calor, no que era estúpido" le respondió Brick de forma sarcástica, siguiendo el juego de su hermano con naturalidad.

-"¡Ahí está!" exclamó Jake llamando la atención de todos. "¡Esa debe ser la entrada a la cámara de los tesoros!" añadió mientras señalaba con su dedo índice un par de puertas rojas en el fondo de la habitación.

-"De acuerdo" asintió Brick. "Lo único que tenemos que hacer es llegar allá y…"

-"¡Aaaghrgrh!" gritó Jaden adolorido mientras sostenía su estómago.

-"¡Jaden!" exclamó Fey preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

-"¡¿Qué te ocurre?!" preguntó Boomer agitado por los nervios igual que los demás.

-"¡N-no lo sé! Siento como si algo dentro de mí quisiera salir de repente" gimió Jaden con dificultad.

-Pocos segundos después, el dolor aumentó y el joven de cabello marrón deliberadamente dejó salir de su cuerpo una peculiar nube de polvo negra que luego tomó la forma de cierto joven humano responsable del infortunio de nuestros héroes desde que llegaron a este mundo.

-"Parece que logré mi objetivo. Tenerlos a los tres aquí es más fácil que por separado" señaló Herkel inexpresivamente.

-"Brick…" murmuró Butch con rencor mientras miraba al misterioso joven rubio.

-"Sí, ese es el sujeto del que les hablé; el que quiere llevarnos por la fuerza con su líder" respondió el rowdyruff boy.

-"Una misión que planeo cumplir con éxito" dijo Herkel muy serio mientras desenfundaba sus revólveres. "Así que no permitiré ningún tipo de participación indeseada" mencionó, claramente refiriéndose a Fey, Jaden y Jake.

-"Je, eso esta bien para nosotros" dijo Butch animado con su kwan dao en sus manos.

-"Quédense atrás, los protegeremos" añadió Boomer rápidamente en un intento por mantener a sus amigos a salvo.

-"¿Qué? ¡Ni pensarlo! Yo también voy a pelear" le aclaró Fey decidido, avanzando a la línea frontal de ataque con los tres rowdy.

-"É-él tiene razón. S-si lo enfrentamos juntos podremos, ¡ugh!" masculló Jaden agotado. Al parecer, la expulsión de Herkel de su cuerpo lo había dejado sin energía; imposibilitándolo de hacer simples tareas como caminar.

-"No Jaden, estás muy débil como para moverte. Nosotros nos haremos cargo" le dijo Brick seriamente.

-"Jake, ¿crees que puedas llevarlo a la cámara de los tesoros tú solo? Nosotros los alcanzaremos después" prosiguió el rowdyruff boy rojo como todo un buen líder.

-"S-¡si!" asintió el joven asiático de forma agitada, luego colocó el brazo de Jaden sobre sus hombros y se lo llevó a la cámara de los tesoros; pasando a sólo unos metros del temible Herkel.

-"Lo que sea que estén planeando no funcionara. Sólo me tomara unos segundos llevarlos con mi señor" señaló el jinete demoniaco de forma impasible.

-"Eso lo veremos" dijo Brick; siempre manteniendo su tono severo y personalidad decidida.

-Sin esperar un momento más, Herkel avanzó en contra de los cuatro jóvenes con ferocidad, obligándolos a dispersarse en diferentes direcciones. No obstante, su objetivo era claro y pensaba centrar su atención en uno de los tres rowdyruff boys en lugar del insignificante de Fey.

-Butch fue el primero que inició el enfrentamiento contra el jinete demoniaco. Armado con su kwan dao verde, el rowdyruff boy hábilmente usó su arma con gracia y agilidad. No obstante, Herkel esquivó y bloqueó todos y cada uno de los intentos de Butch para hacerle daño.

-"No lo suficiente" mencionó el rubio inexpresivamente para el disgusto del rowdy.

-"¡Él no es el único que está luchando!" exclamó Brick mientras se preparaba para atacar a Herkel por la espalda; algo que el jinete ya esperaba.

-Con un rápido giro, el rubio tomó la muñeca del chico de cabello naranja con firmeza y lo arrojó contra su hermano de cabello azul oscuro; haciéndolos caer al suelo uno sobre el otro.

-"¡Toma esto!" gritó Boomer y lanzó su rayo de hielo, el cual Herkel detuvo con facilidad con la palma de su mano.

-"Grrgh…" mascullaba el rowdyruff azul mientras incrementaba la textura de su ataque para congelarlo; algo que no ocurría. Sin embargo, su intrépido intento fue suficiente para darle tiempo a Fey, quien se posicionó detrás de Herkel.

-"¡Tyranno roar!" exclamó el chico moreno de cabello rosado después de haber disparado el rayo rosa de su boca.

-En ese instante, el rubio desenfundó un revólver con su mano libre y canceló el ataque de Fey con otro rayo que lo envió volando hacia atrás. Una vez neutralizado, el jinete podía centrar su atención en Boomer.

-"**Fracción**" murmuró Herkel con tranquilidad y en cuestión de milisegundos se teletransportó hacia donde estaba el rowdy para golpearlo con sus veloces pies en el estómago y en la mejilla.

-"**Aerial Cutter, Tremblor!**" exclamó Butch en el aire; justo antes de que golpeara el suelo con la cuchilla de su arma, creando una sacudida que catapultó a Herkel hacia arriba.

-Restringido de todo movimiento por la fuerza del golpe (más las fuertes corrientes de aire a su alrededor), el rubio ahora era un blanco fácil para los ataques de los chicos. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Brick velozmente se preparó para darle el golpe final para derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

-"Flamrenga!" dijo, y de su llave espada roja salieron varias bolas de fuego que, al impactar las corrientes de aire alrededor de Herkel, crearon una pequeña llamarada que consumió al jinete demoniaco.

-"¡Sí, lo tenemos!" señaló Brick animado mientras Butch sólo se limitó a sonreír orgullosamente; sin imaginarse que su estrategia sería en vano. En cuestión de míseros segundos, Herkel dispersó las llamas a su alrededor con su aura oscura.

-"No me gusta como se ve esto Brick, espero que pienses algo y rápido" mencionó su hermano de traje verde algo preocupado luego de ver que el rubio no fue afectado por su ataque combinado.

-Mientras tanto, dentro de la cámara de los tesoros, Jaden y Jake buscaban desesperadamente un objeto marcado con un sello de una estrella de ocho puntas (**Magi: the labyrinth of magic**). Según el joven experto de cabello verde oscuro, ese objeto era un contenedor metálico en el cual se encontraba el djinn de la celda; sólo tenían que liberarlo y así le darían fin a toda esta búsqueda peligrosa.

-"¡¿Cómo dices que se llama lo que buscamos?!" preguntó Jaden nervioso mientras movía objeto tras objeto de su vista.

-"¡Un contenedor metálico! ¡Apenas lo encontremos y hablemos con el djinn de esta celda podremos regresar a la isla!" le explicó Jake angustiado conforme tomaba todos los tesoros a su alcance; hasta que sus manos tocaron el objeto indicado.

-Apenas tomó el pequeño cofre egipcio de oro sellado con la figura de un minúsculo dragón amarillo encima de éste, se activó el sello de la estrella y el objeto se abrió mágicamente para él.

-Seguidamente, las antorchas se encendieron por sí solas; permitiendo a los dos jóvenes admirar la extensión de la habitación y las montañas de tesoros que se encontraban en éste. Una cantidad exorbitante si hacían los cálculos necesarios, pero, por ahora, lo que más llamaba su atención era el dragón antropomórfico gigante de color azul que los veía con desagrado.

-"Mi nombre es **Fucanglong**, soy el djinn de los tesoros y los volcanes" se presentó el ente con un tono firme y serio, demostrando su autoridad ante los ya asustados mortales.

-"Bien, ¿quién de ustedes desea mi poder?" preguntó el djinn con cierta molestia debido a la espera innecesaria que Jaden y Jake estaban causándole.

-"_Gulp!_" tragó saliva en seco el nervioso joven asiático. Luego, lentamente, se acercó hasta el djinn para hacer su petición.

-"Yo-¡yo, Jake Long!" exclamó el asustado chico para sorpresa de Fucanglong.

-"Tienes que estar bromeando" respondió el djinn, entretenido por su declaración.

-"De todos los que entraron en mi celda, tú eres al que menos le confiaría mis poderes" prosiguió, dejando a los dos jóvenes en shock por su decisión.

_-_"_¡Argh!_" masculló Butch adolorido después de haber recibido un ataque de Herkel que lo envió contra la pared.

-"¡Butch!" exclamaron Brick y Boomer preocupados.

-"¡Deja de lastimar a mi hermano!" gritó el rowdyruff boy azul molesto.

-"¡Boomer no, regresa!" trató de advertirle el chico de cabello naranja al rubio en un intento por mantenerlo a salvo, pero ya era muy tarde.

-A medida que Boomer se acercaba al calmado jinete, juntó sus manos electrificadas por algunos segundos y luego las separó; creando una descarga eléctrica entre sus dedos, la cual esperaba usar para paralizar a su enemigo.

-"Veamos si puedes esquivar esto, **Striking web!**" exclamó Boomer, y de pronto sus diez dedos emitieron una serie de pequeños relámpagos que se impactaron en Herkel continuamente; restringiendo sus movimientos.

-"Fracción" murmuró el jinete demoniaco y desapareció; sólo para reaparecer en cuestión de milisegundos justo enfrente del rowdyruff boy azul. Una vez dentro de su rango, Herkel golpeó con su rodilla el estómago de Boomer con tal fuerza que lo dejó sin aire.

-"¡Boomer!" gritó Brick preocupado por su hermano que caía al suelo con ojos llorosos por el dolor.

-"Dos fuera, queda uno" señaló el jinete inexpresivamente luego de haberse cerciorado que, tanto el rowdyruff boy verde como el azul, estuvieran fuera de combate por completo.

-"¡Ahora si es personal!" dijo Brick enojado y listo para pelear, aún sabiendo que su enemigo estaba muy por encima de su nivel actual.

-"Es inútil, no hay manera que puedas superarme líder de los rowdyruff boys" respondió Herkel de forma serena con el fin de convencer al ya vacilante chico de cabello naranja a que se rindiera por su cuenta.

-"Lo mejor será que…" y antes que pudiera seguir intimidándolo, el rubio fue interrumpido por un veloz golpe en la mejilla que lo envió volando varios metros hacia atrás.

-"F-¡Fey!" titubeó Brick sorprendido de ver a su amigo de pie y con sus auras tyranno y robin activadas al mismo tiempo (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys z season 2**).

-A pesar de haber sido un golpe directo y poderoso, Herkel logró levantarse con rapidez y apuntó ambos revólveres al moreno de cabello azul con traje de ninja brillante. Cargó sus armas con su maquiavélica aura y disparó un gran rayo rojo teñido con una sombra negra.

-"¡Fey!" gritó el rowdyruff boy preocupado a pesar de la calma del joven, quien simplemente separó un poco sus pies y se preparó para recibir el ataque.

-"Brick-san, mírame…" pensó Fey seguro de sí mismo mientras veía el gran rayo acercársele. Acto seguido, inhaló todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y espero a que la energía en su interior tomara la forma adecuada.

-"Así de lejos llegan mis poderes ahora" añadió mentalmente con sus mejillas abultadas, listas para expulsar lo que sea que estuviera dentro de ellas.

-"**Blasting Echo!**" exclamó Fey cuando, de su boca, salió un rayo azul (tres veces más grande y denso que sus rayos rosados) que canceló el doble disparo rojo de Herkel.

-Impresionado por tal demostración de poderes, Brick solamente podía imaginar el resultado de esta batalla entre dos poderosos titanes; igualados tanto en habilidades como magnitud de poderes.

-"_¿¡Acaso estás bromeando conmigo!?_" le preguntó un enojado Jake al imperturbable djinn que no tenía la intención de doblegarse ante el indignado joven asiático.

-"¡Superé tus pruebas y llegué hasta acá! ¡Así que, qué quieres decir con eso de que no me consideras apto para tus poderes!" lo reprendió de forma iracunda.

-"Lo que escuchaste. El hecho que hayas llegado aquí, no significa que deba aceptarte. Además, técnicamente recibiste ayuda de otras personas ajenas a este mundo" señaló Fucanglong, claramente refiriéndose a Jaden, los rowdy y Fey.

-"¡E-espere!" intervino el joven de cabello marrón preocupado. "¡¿Usted sabe que no somos de este mundo?!" le preguntó muy nervioso.

-"Por supuesto joven iluso. Nosotros los djinn contamos con una sabiduría que data desde mil años" le explicó el gran dragón antropomórfico.

-"E-entonces…" titubeó Jaden con cierta intranquilidad. Si lo que Fucanglong decía era cierto, significaba que los tres príncipes de Hatsu ahora tenían conocimiento de uno de los más grandes secretos del universo.

-"¡Pues olvídalo! ¡Puedes burlarte de mi inteligencia y habilidades! ¡Pero no pienso regresar con las manos vacías! ¡Dije que iba conquistar esta celda y obtener tu poder, y eso haré!" prosiguió Jake con su incesante parloteo, demostrando una tenacidad que (por alguna razón) estaba convenciendo al djinn de probarlo con una nueva prueba completamente fuera del reglamento.

-"Je, me agrada tu abrasadora perseverancia; esta bien, te daré una última oportunidad para que me demuestres que eres digno de mi poder" dijo Fucanglong entretenido.

-"¡¿D-de verás?!" titubeó Jake esperanzado al igual que Jaden.

-"No te apresures chico, primero lo primero. _Hufff!"_ sopló el djinn con su enorme hocico de dragón, creando una nube de hollín que engulló al joven de cabello marrón vivo.

-"_Cough! Cough! Cough!"_ tosía Jaden estrepitosamente por el polvo a su alrededor.

-"¡Jaden!" exclamó Jake preocupado por su amigo; en especial cuando sus tosidos se detuvieron repentinamente.

-Fue en ese momento que una sombra, el triple de grande y fornida que Jaden, se irguió dentro de la nube de hollín; revelando ser en realidad un dragón rojo alado de pecho amarillo (**Jake Long:** **forma dragón 1/first season dragon form**).

-"Si logras derrotar a tu contrincante, no sólo te devolveré a tu compañero de vuelta; sino que también te consideraré apto de ser el portador de mis poderes" dijo el djinn dragón decidido. Esta era su prueba y así esperaba decidir el destino de Jake, sin importar los peligros que podía acarrear el examen para el ordinario chico.

* * *

><p><strong>No estoy muerto! D: pero sí he tenido algunos bloqueos de ideas y una que otra responsabilidad de por medio x_x pero eso acabó hoy xD Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo mientras nos acercamos al final del arco de MagiJake Long xD**

**Preview:**

**Brick: No puedo creerlo...Fey y Herkel están demasiado parejos**

**Fey: No! No se suponía que lo descubrirías de esta forma!**

**Fucanglong: ¿Ahora lo ves? La razón por la que llegaste tan lejos fue por tus amigos. Tú apenas hiciste un aporte que pudiera ayudarte a llegar hasta mí.**

**Jake: El poder para proteger a mis amigos y los demás, eso es lo que quiero**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "Sucesión dracónica" **

**Juzer: Finalmente regresaron**


End file.
